Cuando uno se prepara
by Karu-suna
Summary: Los akatsukis entran a la universidad, todos toman diferentes orientaciones pero siguen viviendo juntos, nada cambia hasta ese día./¿que tan dificil es aceptar que perderas a tu mejor amigo?/AU,sasodei,leve itadei. FINALIZADO!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Estoy de vuelta o.O muy rápido jeje y después de una desastrosa nominación a peor fic XD pero para eso estamos no? Para entretener XD, en fin, esta vez es algo que tenia pensado pero por distintas cosas no había podido concretar hasta que hoo mi salvación apareció jajaja es un fic que estoy haciendo con ****nyappykanda escritora también aquí en FF, me encanta su trabajo así que léanlo! XD este es el primer capitulo y esperamos actualizar seguido, advierto! Tendrá mucho drama así que si no le gusta sufrir y llorar como a mi (jodida masoquista) ps de todos modos lean jajaja**

**Advertencias: **como ya dije drama, un tanto de OoC jaja ok quizá mucho aun no se, mundo alterno, yaoi (nooo enserio?) si no gustas no leas nwn

…

**Cuando uno se prepara**

-**eso debería de ser ilegal!, creo que me dará un infarto**

**-no exageres Kakuzu solo fue un examen**

**-solo un examen? Estas loco Pain? No entiendo porque rayos llevamos cálculo si lo mas que usaremos serán las operaciones básicas y si se sumar y restar, mierda esto bajará mi promedio perfecto**

Tenia poco mas de un mes que aquel grupo de amigos había ingresado a la universidad, apenas haber terminado la preparatoria se habían preocupado por quedar juntos en el mismo campus aunque fuese en áreas distintas, cada que sus horarios coincidían se reunían en la cafetería del lugar justo en un pequeño jardín donde algunas mesas daban lugar a los estudiantes.

**-aun así creo que exageras vamos empezando y tienes mucho tiempo para reponerte**

**-Kaku!**

Ese grito heló por completo al moreno que aunque reconoció la voz al instante no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar hasta que sintió su espalda chocar con el duro suelo

**-Hidan! Que demonios haces?-**se quejó mientras veía al alvino ponerse de pie ayudándolo a levantarse

**-lo siento-** sonrió- **pero ya quería salir de esas malditas clases**

**-tu querías salir desde la primera clase Hidan-** comento la única mujer del grupo que llegaba detrás del ojilila

Para su buena suerte habían coincidido al menos en pares en intereses profesionales, Pain y Kakuzu estudiaban economía, Konan y Hidan medicina ( sip Hidan medicina, eso de abrir cuerpos y oler a muerto era lo suyo ), Kisame y Zetsu habían optado por la Biología aunque en ramos distintos, mientras que Sasori y Deidara cursaban arquitectura aunque con optativas de arte diferentes y finalmente los Uchiha, Itachi y su primo Madara que se preparaban en el mundo de la administración empresarial, después de todo tarde o temprano tomarían las riendas del negocio familiar

**-hey chicos!**- saludo Kisame llegando con 3 de sus compañeros

**-hola…salieron juntos?-**pregunto la peliazul al notar que venia con Zetsu, y los jóvenes empresarios

**-nos encontramos en el camino**-respondió quedamente el Uchiha menor mientras tomaba asiento

-**perfecto solo faltan la rubia y pinocho para poder largarnos de aquí**- celebró el alvino igualmente sentándose

**-tanto que peleabas quedarte en esta escuela y cada semana te quejas- **se burló al que llamaban líder

Comenzaron a charlar esperando a sus amigos cada uno platicando lo fácil o difícil que les resultaba esa nueva etapa de su vida, quejándose de los maestros o alabando algunas clases que les resultaban interesantes, hasta que una voz conocida los interrumpió

**-no me importa Danna te quedas quieto aquí hasta que consiga transporte!-** renegaba el rubio artista al tiempo que de golpe sentaba a su compañero pelirrojo en una de las sillas de la mesa justo a un lado del chico bueno

**-ya te dije que no es nada Deidara, no exageres**- respondió el mas chico sin embargo su voz se escuchaba apagada

**- y ahora a ustedes que les pasa, encima de que llegan tarde lo hacen dando espectáculo**- les reprochó Itachi

**-Danna esta enfermo y no se moverá de aquí hasta que consiga como llevarlo al doctor, alguno trae automóvil?-** pregunto con notable angustia preocupando al instante al resto

**-enfermo? Sasori te siente mal?-** pregunto la chica mientras se acercaba y posaba una mano en su frente

Se aparto suavemente sonriendo**- no es nada Konan Dei esta exagerando, en serio-** se recostó sobre la mesa cerrando lo ojos

**-exagerando? Quieres decir que desmayarte durante la prueba no es motivo suficiente de preocupación?**- reclamó indignado el ojiazul

**-desmayarte? Por dios Sasori en serio estas bien?-** insistió la mujer apoyada del los demás

**-oye Deidara-sempai tiene razón eso no es normal-** intervino Madara

**-no…he dormido mucho, es solo eso**- contesto manteniendo su postura

El rubio suspiro cansado – **si, han sido semanas muy pesadas pero aun así no es bueno Danna**- se acerco a el obligándolo a abrir los ojos- **por favor, vamos a un doctor**- insistió haciendo notar al pelirrojo su preocupación

Exhaló- **bien…iremos**- se puso de pie lentamente pero su vista se volvió borrosa y un mareo profundo lo desoriento perdiendo el equilibrio siendo atrapado hábilmente por el Uchiha mayor y provocando el movimiento rápido del resto ante lo repentino

**-Danna!**

No había sido un desmayo tal cual, a los pocos segundos abrió los ojos y se cubrió con la palma de la mano masajeándose la sien**-lo…lo siento**- se disculpo sin fuerzas aun siendo sostenido al borde del suelo

**-ahora aunque no quieras**- replicó asustada Konan- **vamos al hospital**

**-vamos a mi auto, yo los llevo**- se ofreció Itachi

Divididos en 2 vahiculos se encaminaron a la clínica, Sasori se mantenía recostado en el respaldo, notablemente pálido y demasiado débil como para protestar, al llegar lo ayudaron a bajar y de inmediato fue separado de sus compañeros para su revisión.

Habían pasado ya varios minutos quizás una hora cuando el medico en guardia salió a dar información

**-disculpen ustedes vienen con el joven Akasuna?**

**-si somos sus amigos-** se apresuro el rubio acompañado del resto**- Danna esta bien?**

**- bueno ahora esta estable le dimos algunos antibióticos y tendrá que reposar mucho, debido a su condición es normal…**-fue interrumpido

**-como que su condición? De que habla?-** pregunto confundido Deidara

El medico los miro sorprendido y pensó cuidadosamente antes de hablar- **ustedes…. Bueno el joven Akasuna es paciente regular en este hospital, creo que lo mejor será que hablen con el**- colocó su mano en el hombro del menor- **pueden pasar todos juntos si así lo desean pero solo por un momento**

Sin decir más el hombre se retiró dejando a los muchachos mas que confundidos

…

Mantenía su mirada fija en la ventana viendo las hojas de los arboles ser agitadas por una suave brisa, las sabanas que lo cubrían de la cintura para abajo y la almohada detrás de su espalda sirviéndole de apoyo le resultaban muy cómodas, sonrió pensando en que esa sensación no duraría mucho, bajo la mirada a su muñeca donde una aguja le suministraba suero, torció levemente la boca esa sola imagen de si mismo le molestaba, un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se giró encontrando la cabeza de su rubio amigo asomándose penosamente por la puerta

**-Danna? podemos pasar?**

**-claro que si Dei, no deberías preguntar**- le sonrío viendo como todos sus amigos entraban a la habitación

**-como te sientes?-** pregunto angustiado el menor sentándose junto a el

**- estoy bien-** aseguró sonriendo una vez mas- **lamento haberlos preocupado**

**-baka-** chistó el alvino- **como si eso importara, el viejo nos dijo que habláramos contigo así que al grano.**

Las directas palabras de Hidan, habían resumido todo lo que querían saber y eliminado toda la tediosa serie de rodeos.

El ambiente era de un total silencio, todos miraban a Sasori con notoria preocupación pero él mantenía el riguroso silencio. El ruido de las hojas parecía que se hubiera hecho mas fuerte, el constante "tic tac" del reloj y los lejanos pasos en los pasillo del hospital se habían apoderado de la habitación. La fragancia a alcohol y suero, mezclado con ese inconfundible olor a hospital se filtraba por las rendijas de la puerta y comenzaba a tornarse insoportable. El tiempo casi parecía detenido y más de uno estaba perdiendo la paciencia, entre ellos el alvino.

**-Se preocupan demasiado**- Habló por fin el pelirrojo- **No me pasa nada, ya se los dije no he dormido bien eso es todo ¿Cuántas veces se lo voy a tener que decir?**

**-… El medico dijo que a pesar de con tu "condición" estabas bien-** Deidara bajó la mirada, la simple idea de que a ese chico le pasara algo bastaba para deprimirlo.

**-Ese médico tiene pecima memoria, de seguro se confundió con otro paciente**

**-Tsk, no lo parecía pinocho**

**-Y tú tampoco pareces tan idiota-** Habló Kakuzu obteniendo el típico resoplo de parte de Hidan.

**-Tú no te metas, bien lindo que estabas callado.**

Como era de esperarse una nueva discusión comenzaba de parte de ese extraño dúo, pero tan pronto como comenzaron a discutir esa densa atmosfera comenzó a desaparecer. Fue entonces cuando el medico apareció.

La mirada de Sasori se clavo sobre la de ese hombre con bata blanca, y antes de que este pudiera decir algo el pelirrojo habló.

**-Doctor, creo que ha habido un error y ahora mis amigos están preocupados. ¿Podría decirle que solo es falta de sueño como me lo dijo a mí?**

Rápidamente el confuso hombre hecho un vistazo a los rostros de los demás e inmediatamente asintió, solo fueron escasos segundos pero bastó para que el rubio se preocupara.

**-Perdón, perdón los años no vienen solos jajaja** –Rió nervioso**-…. Si Akasuna solo está un poco cansado. Será mejor que se quede acá para un pequeño control**.

**-Si es solo cansancio no necesita quedarse acá- **Protestó el rubio.

**-…Es que el joven Akasuna hace tiempo que no se hace un control, seria bueno un pequeño chequeo así no perdemos el tiempo**.

-**Estoy bien, mejor nos vamos.**

El resto parecían augustos con esa idea y ya más aliviados tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la habitación. "Dei te preocupas mucho" pudo escuchar el rubio de parte de alguno de sus compañeros, pero él fue el único que vio como un extraño paquete azul pasaba de las manos del doctor a las de Sasori, quien las guardó celosamente lo más rápido que pudo.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

…

**Y hasta aquí el primer capi nwn espero que les guste y porfas dejen review que no hace daño…. **

**Creo o.O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capi 2! Esta vez cortesía de nyappykanda nwn sip este capi le toco a ella y el que sigue a mi jajaja en realidad me gusto mucho como quedó y las cosas se pondrán interesantes *o***

**Las advertencias de siempre… Ooc, no mucho creo jaja, drama, yaoi bla bla bla**

**Que lo disfruten nwn**

…

**Capitulo 2**

…274,245,276,278…

Dos semanas. Ese mismo martes hacía ya dos semanas habían llevado a Sasori al hospital y desde entonces algunas cosas lo comenzaban a molestar.

…286,287,288,289,290…

Dos semanas, 291 puntitos sobre su goma y…

**-Deidara ¿Está saso-chan?-** Preguntó Konan abriendo la puerta del cuarto de par en par, revisando meticulosamente con su mirada alguna señal del pelirrojo.

**-A menos de que ahora sea invisible no, un-** Contesto el rubio deseando que la "chica origami" se fuera de su cuarto.

**-Ajam…-**Pronunció de forma seca cerrando la puerta con fuerza a su salida.

Dos semanas, 291 puntitos sobre una goma partida a la mitad y ahora "saso-chan"  
**-"Saso-chan"-** Dijo en tono burlón, imitando la voz de Konan-**Saso-chan es ¡mío!**- Dijo con rabia tirando los pedazos goma con fuerza hacia la puerta.

La actitud de esa chica era lo que le comenzaba a molestar, mejor dicho la actitud que tenía con su novio. Últimamente le era muy difícil el poder hablar con Sasori sin que no apareciera Konan en algún momento, incluso cuando podían tener algún tipo de "momento" algo pasaba y ese "algo" tenia que ver con ella.

**-Sasori, tenemos que irnos-** Oyó que llamaba esa misma chica.

-_**¿Irnos? ¿A donde?-**_Se preguntó Deidara aun molesto mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto y caminaba por el pasillo que conectaban los cuartos con el living.

Rápidamente una de las puertas del pasillo se abrió y dejó ver la rojiza cabellera de Sasori. La mirada de Deidara se clavó rápidamente en él, quien se mostró un poco sorprendido por la presencia del rubio.

**-¿Vas a salir?-**Preguntó molesto al ver a su novio demasiado bien vestido.

-**Si, ¿No te dije?** –Preguntó quizá dudoso mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto con llave y con sutileza dejaba algo en la pequeña mesita arlado de la puerta.

**-Es claro que no, igual últimamente no me cuentas nada, un–** Dijo en tono de reproche, cosa que llamó la atención del pelirrojo quien únicamente resopló ante la actitud de su novio.

**- Voy a salir con Konan, me pidió que la acompañara a comprar libros de medicina para la universidad**- Y con un leve beso casi inexistente se despido de Deidara y se dirigió al living donde lo esperaba la peli-azul.

-**Que les valla bien**- Se despidió Deidara desde el pasillo.

Pero ninguno de los dos pareció haberlo escuchado, estaban muy ocupados hablando ente ellos. Con lentitud Deidara caminó hacia el living sin dejar de mirar a esos dos; Konan tomó algunas cosa que guardó en su bolso y con un pequeño gesto casi por inercia saludaron a Deidara y se fueron.

Tan pronto como esos dos cerraron la puerta Deidara se desplomó sobre el sillón de la sala con un fuerte resoplo. ¿Acaso estarían por caer en algún tipo de crisis? O quizás solo era su imaginación y recién ahora se daba cuenta de la demasiado estrecha amistad de esos dos. Fuera cual fuera la situación no era algo con lo que él estuviese cómodo, pero ahora no podía hacer nada, solo esperar a que llegaran y tener una charla con Sasori.

Tomó aire un poco resignado y se levantó del sillón dirigiéndose hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua. Para su sorpresa todo permanecía en un inquietante silencio, normalmente el departamento que compartían con Kakuzu, Hidan e Itachi, reinaban los gritos y los insultos; realmente era muy raro ese silencio pero no era algo que le molestara. Mucho más extraño era el hecho de que se encontrara solo en el gran departamento, pero sin duda era mucho mejor que tener que escuchar al religioso y al avaro pelear constantemente.

Lentamente abrió la puerta de la heladera y sacó la botella de agua, claro que no sin antes probar un poco de alguno de los dulces.

-**Rubia sírveme un vaso a mi también-**

Tan pronto como escuchó la voz del alvino Deidara no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, después de todo esos momentos de paz no habían durado tanto como él quisiera.

-**Hey, ¿Me escuchaste?-**Volvió a insistir Hidan recostado en el marco de la puerta, viendo divertido como algunas gotas de agua escurrían por el rostro del rubio.

Deidara sacó un par de vasos de uno de los estantes del aparador y sirvió los dos hasta el tope, conteniendo las ganas de tirarle toda el agua arriba del religioso.

**-¿Y Sasori?**

-**Se fue con Konan, un-** Contestó dándole un sorbo a su vaso de agua, intentando no pensar mucho en el tema.

**-¿Se pelearon o algo?-**Preguntó Hidan más curioso que preocupado.

**-No, solo la fue a acompañar a comprar unos libros para la universidad. Pensé que irías con ellos.**

Inmediatamente el rostro de Hidan cambió, comenzando a oscilar entre duda y confusión, pero casi de forma inmediata volvió a cambiar de expresión y su ataque de risa fue inminente, fue entonces que vio el rostro molesto del menor que lo obligó a parar y en algún tipo de apoyo emocional puso su mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

**-Dei, yo compré esos libros hace como un mes. Tú saca tus conclusiones.**

**-Eso no tiene nada que ver un, ella se los pudo haber olvidado…-** Contestó molesto al entender la poco sutil indirecta que le daba el alvino.

**-¿Me lo estas diciendo enserio? ¿Konan olvidándose de algo así?.. Además si no recuerdo mal Sasori es bisexual, yo que vos…**

Deidara miró molesto al peliblanco, y antes de que siguiera hablando le tiró encima lo que quedaba de agua en el vaso y bajo una lluvia de insultos se fue hasta su cuarto para tirarse boca abajo en su cama.

No quería creer lo que había dicho Hidan, después de todo el confiaba completamente en Sasori y sabia a la perfección que si algo pasaba se lo iba a contar, como también sabía que Hidan decía todo tipo de idioteces. A pesar de ello no podía evitar comenzar a dudar, sentir como su corazón de alguna forma extraña comenzaba a temblar. La imagen de Sasori y Konan besándose en algún tipo de cita apareció repentinamente en su mente incrementando su temor, peor aun fue cuando recordó que su novio en un momento fue bisexual.

¿En verdad Konan sería una amenaza para su relación?

_**-"Saso-chan"**_

Recordaba a modo de auto tortura, repitiendo la simple frase de la Konan una y otra vez en su mente, frase que parecía retumbar dentro de su cabeza y comenzaba a hacerlo dudar incluso más que antes.

Pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e incluso algún gimoteo lograba salir de su boca. Lentamente levantó su rostro de la almohada y como si se tratara de algún tipo de señal se encontró con un viejo porta retratos que tenía su foto. Lentamente estiró su mano hasta agarrar la fotografía y tomó aire, intentando secar sus ojos.

¿En que estaba pensando? Sasori era un fanático de los libros y aprovechaba cualquier tipo de escusa para poder ir a una librería. Estaba pensando mucho, demasiado quizás. Tomó aire de nuevo e intento despejar su mente. Miró con cariño la foto y la volvió a dejar en su lugar, se paró con pereza de la cama busco ropa y algunas toallas. Nuevamente miró la foto y con una nueva sonrisa se fue al baño, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el agua de la regadera comenzara a humedecía su pelo y lo obligara a pegarse a su cuerpo, sus músculos se relajaban de a poco y su mente se despejaba cada vez más. En esos momentos le parecía una total urgencia tomar esa ducha, necesitaba despejarse completamente y olvidarse de todo. Pero igual los pensamientos no tardaron en aparecer, esta vez con una inocente sonrisa dándose cuenta de que había estado exagerando, que no tenía nada de que preocuparse. Después de todo él y solo él era el novio de Sasori y ya muchas veces había oído esa dulce palabra salir de sus labios; _"te amo"._

Con cierta pereza cerró la llave del agua, ya con ánimos completamente renovados, una nueva sonrisa en su rostro y todas esas absurdas dudas fuera de su mente. Agarró las dos toallas que reposaban sobre el lavabo y con una secó su cuerpo mientras que la otra la enroscó en su pelo, se vistió y salió del baño. Esta vez incluso tarareaba alguna alegre melodía mientras volvía a pensar en lo estúpido que había sido al siquiera pensar que esos dos pudieran tener algo a sus espaldas.

Rápidamente llegó a su cuarto, dejó su ropa sobre una pequeña mesita que separaba la puerta de su cuarto con la de Sasori y abrió la puerta; fue entonces que sobre la mesa, atrás de una planta encontró algo que le llamó la atención.

De repente la puerta de entrada se abrió con fuerza, dejando ver al pelirrojo y a la peli azul cargados de bolsas con libros.

**- Jo, y era verdad que fueron a la librería**-Dijo Hidan quitando la mirada del televisor y concentrándose en los recién llegados.

**-¿A dónde más iríamos?-**Pregunto la joven mujer levantando una ceja mientras dejaba alguna de las bolsas sobre una mesa.

Mientras los otros dos discutían Sasori tomó un par de bolsas y se dirigió a su cuarto. Tan pronto como Sasori apareció por el pasillo los ojos de Deidara se clavaron sobre el esbelto chico que lo miraba sin entender nada. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que Deidara tenía en la mano y se quedó perplejo pero inmediatamente reaccionó y su expresión cambió completamente; ahora era más seria, más fría, más distante.

**-¿Qué es esto?-** Preguntó el rubio enseñándole el vaso ensangrentado- **¡¿Qué es esto?-** Volvió a insistir más preocupado al no obtener respuesta alguna; por su parte Sasori se mantenía callado, serio, sin ningún tipo de intenciones de contestar a su pregunta.

Y manteniendo su silencio extendió la mano para que Deidara le devolviera el vaso, pero este se negó y ya se disponía hablar cuando el pelirrojo le arrebato el objeto ensangrentado.

-**No es tu problema-** Contestó secamente al tiempo que desviaba la mirada y abría la puerta de su cuarto.

**-¿Cómo que no es mi problema?-** Preguntó el rubio tomándolo del hombro para que se volteara a verlo, pero rápidamente Sasori se soltó de su agarre**- ¿Cómo se supone que no va a ser mi..?**

**-¿Pasó algo?-** Interrumpió Konan acercándose a Sasori.

**-Nada, no pasa nada-** Contestó Sasori con una mano en la espalda de Konan. Ambos se miraron e inmediatamente entraron a la habitación del pelirrojo ignorando completamente al rubio.

Para Deidara el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta se escuchó más fuerte que nunca antes y comenzó a retumbar fríamente en sus oídos.

**-Jo, lindo problema rubia-** Dijo Hidan desde el living.

Las palabras del religioso no parecían haber llegado a los oídos de Deidara, que miraba absorto su mano, la sangre del vaso había manchado su piel.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el olor a sangre y a la fragancia de Konan inundaran el pasillo.

**-Hey Rubia ¿Me oíste?**

…

**Bien hasta aquí nos quedamos nwn porfa dejen review que estos van completitos para kanda nwn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Había sido una noche muy pesada y parecía no terminar aun cuando estaba por salir camino a la facultad, las desveladas siempre le resultaban tan asquerosamente terribles.

Recostado en el piso de su habitación miraba perdidamente la tenue luz de la lámpara de noche repasando una y otra vez eso últimos días, se sentía molesto, confundido, triste, en realidad no sabia por donde empezar a numerar sus dolencias, escucho que tocaban a su puerta pero no se movió un centímetro, le pesaban los parpados y unas pequeñas ojeras adornaban sus ojos sin embargo y aun cuando había terminado su trabajo hacia un par de horas esos pensamientos no lo dejaron disfrutar de ese corto descanso

La puerta se abrió lentamente pero solo se limito a girar su atención para ver al pelirrojo de pie cargando un rollo de planos y una pequeña maqueta producto de su trabajo nocturno

-**porque no estas listo?, se nos va a hacer tarde Deidara**- le reprocho al tiempo que entraba y se agachaba a recoger el trabajo de su compañero

**-no me hables**-le dijo casi en susurro- **aun estoy enojado contigo**- el otro sonrió- **es en serio danna-** pesadamente se sentó dejando ver su desaliñada apariencia- **no entiendo porque no quisiste que trabajáramos juntos**

**-sabes porque lo hice, de haber trabajado juntos no habríamos acabado, hubiéramos terminado discutiendo o… haciendo "cosas"-** se encamino a la puerta seguido por la mirada molesta del rubio-**te espero abajo y coge algo con que abrigarte el día no es bueno**

El mayor se encamino a la puerta ahora con el doble de objetos en sus brazos, Deidara observo su partida y una vez lo perdió de vista escuchando su andar por las escaleras bufó molesto para seguirle

Al llegar a la sala Deidara se disponía a tomar sus cosas para salir y no tener que soportar a un Sasori molesto por su retraso pero notó que el pelirrojo se detenía a buscar algo en un cajón de un pequeño mueble

**-que buscas Danna?**

**- nada…adelántate ya te alcanzo-** notó como el menor dudaba- **solo hazlo Dei-** le dijo un tanto molesto- **olvide enrollar mis planos solo busco una liga**

El ojiazul suspiro y dio media vuelta para salir de la casa, apenas escuchó la puerta cerrarse Sasori tomó lo que parecía una pequeña capsula y se la echó la boca.

…

Cálido… si, era una sensación muy cálida, después de entregar su trabajo debían esperar los resultados afuera, esperar el llamado que los condenaría o los conduciría al triunfo, bueno en realidad a la poca aceptación de los asesores que les dirían un "buen trabajo tienes potencial" o un deprimente " …y quieres ser arquitecto? Porque mejor no estudias bibliotecología o algo así?"(*), y dado que estaba extremadamente agotado decidió dormir un poco en un pequeño jardín detrás del edificio acompañado de su pelirrojo compañero.

Estaba recostado en el verde pasto a un lado del mayor y su cabeza reposando en su pecho, tan cansado estaba que el enojo mañanero se había disipado casi por completo pero entre sus pensamientos de ensueño una molestia en su mejilla lo distrajo, la ignoró, de nuevo… como si un insecto lo picase, abrió sus ojos encontrándose rodeado de 2 de sus amigos uno de ellos pinchándole el rostro con una varita de madera

**-ah!-**grito asustado retrocediendo y golpeándose con el tronco de un árbol tras el-**auch!**

**-jajaja joder rubia como tendrás la conciencia**- se burló el alvino portador de la molesta varita

-**estúpido Hidan me asustaste- **se quejaba mientras se sobaba el golpe en su brazo-**que hacen aquí?**

**-no tuvimos una clase-** contesto Konan mientras tomaba asiento junto a un todavía dormido Sasori- **wooo si que tiene el sueño pesado, no se despertó ni por tu grito-** pasó suavemente su mano por su rostro removiendo algunos mechones rojizos

Ante esta escena el rubio se tenso desviando la mirada y forzando a la joven a retirar su mano al recostarse de nuevo sobre el mayor esta vez mirando al cielo

**-estamos cansados no dormimos nada- **contesto tratando de aparentar indiferencia

**-ya decía yo que habían salido muy temprano hoy de casa-** comento el religioso mientras sacaba un emparedado de su mochila y lo ponía sobre la cabeza del menor**- toma el Uchiha bastardo dijo que no trajeron comida, les mando esto- **sacó otro dejándolo junto a Sasori

El ojiazul se irguió de nuevo tomando el alimento

**-gracias salimos tan rápido que ni las llaves me traje-** dio una mordida al pan

**-y…como esta Sasori?-**pregunto la chica perdiendo su vista en la gente que pasaba cerca de ellos

El rubio la miro mal de nuevo, ¿porque preguntaba eso si lo veía prácticamente diario?, es decir si el pelirrojo tuviera algo el lo notaria después de todo era su pareja

**-a que te refieres?- **preguntó dejando inconscientemente notar su molestia, para su suerte el alvino se había colocado los audífonos ignorando la conversación

-**yo… bueno se que los primeros semestres de su carrera son muy pesados, ahora mismo dices que no han dormido, ha valido la pena?-** le sonrió intentando dar vuelta al tema enfocándolo a los estudios

-**m… si…supongo**-el artista se recostó de nuevo pensando en las verdaderas intenciones de la peli azul- **a danna le va mejor que a mi si a eso te refieres **

**-no quise molestarte Deidara, se que tienen ideas muy distintas en cuanto al arte-** se disculpo

**-no me molestas…-**dijo, sin embargo pensó en que no de ese modo**- y si, aun piensa que el arte y la arquitectura son eternas, para mi mala suerte muchos profesores coinciden con el**

Sin darse cuenta cayó en la distracción pero lo acepto no tenia ánimos para maquinar problemas en donde aparentemente no los había,pasaron un rato platicando cuando una intermitente alarma en su reloj sonó avisándole al rubio que era hora de volver, se despidió de sus amigos que también regresaban a clase y sacudió un poco al pelirrojo para despertarle

**-Danna… ya podemos regresar-** le decía suavemente, a los pocos segundos abrió los ojos

**-m?...tan pronto?-** preguntó adormilado

**-paso mas de una hora, recuerda que me dijiste que pusiera la alarma unos minutos antes para no llegar tarde**

**-no descanse nada-** se sentó lentamente tosiendo

**-estas bien?-**pregunto preocupado el rubio acercándole una botella de agua al ver que la tos no cedía

**-s-si gracias-** le devolvió la botella pero un temblor en su mano la dejo caer**- lo siento**

**- no importa, en serio estas bien?**

**-si...-**se puso de pie y giro su atención a la cafetería a unos cuantos metros de ellos-** Dei porque no te adelantas, iré por un jugo**

**-te acompaño**

**-no, mejor ve, si cierran la puerta ya no sabremos los resultados yo te alcanzo**

El menor dudó unos segundos pero al final cedió, Sasori se encaminó a la cafetería pero en cuanto el rubio lo hubo perdido de vista cambió su rumbo hacia un pequeño callejón tras el edificio, comenzó a toser nuevamente pero con mas intensidad, hurgo en las bolsas de sus pantalones con desesperación y con las manos temblorosas sacó 2 pequeñas capsulas, sudando un poco frio la miró, frunció el ceño y las tragó.

Poco a poco su respiración se normalizo y se dejo caer al suelo recargado en uno de los muros, sacó su teléfono móvil y tecleo un mensaje rápido, a los pocos segundos se puso nuevamente de pie para encaminarse de regreso.

…

-**no puedo creer que no las haya comprado, ahora si jashin lo castigara y le patearé el trasero siiii eso y también pondré lombrices en su comida** **muajajaja que malo soy** - murmuraba "molesto" un alvino revolviendo cosas en la alacena

**-en la comida de quien?**

Hidan se volvió encontrándose con su compañero Itachi entrando a la cocina con la siempre apacible expresión que lo caracterizaba

-**en la del jodido de Kakuzu el muy bastardo no me compro mis galletas**

El moreno se acerco, abrió la puerta de la alacena bajo la que el religioso buscaba y saco una caja de galletas de chocolate, se le entregó

**-si las compró pero ayer vino Zetsu y sabes como es, yo las escondí**

**-wooooo gracias Uchiha bastardo jashin te bendice**- le decía feliz abriendo el empaque como niño pequeño

Escucharon la puerta abrir y segundos después cerrar de golpe

**-ayuda!...auch!**

Esta vez se escucho el sonido de cosas cayendo y chocando tirando otras mas, ambos se dirigieron a la entrada encontrándose con un rubio en el suelo cargado de maquetas, planos y demás

**-no traes leche entre tanta porquería?-** preguntó el alvino mordiendo una galleta

**-tu que crees idiota**- contesto mientras el moreno lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie

**-porque vienes tan cargado? Y donde esta Sasori?-** pregunto Itachi recogiendo un poco en desastre

**- se supone que esta aquí, me envió un mensaje diciendo que se había encontrado a un asesor, algo de que necesitaba ayuda y que me encargara de traer sus cosas- **respondió un poco molesto, estaba cansado y encima tenía que cargar con todo eso- **no lo han visto?-** bostezó

**-acabamos de llegar, seguro esta en su habitación-**resolvió el moreno dejando la carga sobre una pequeña mesa

**- ok, gracias, si necesitan algo estaré arriba necesito dormir**- se disculpo y subió por las escaleras

Estaba por abrir su puerta de su cuarto cuando escuchó un ruido en la habitación de al lado, como cristal rompiendo. Dudoso tocó la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta, insistió pero una vez más nadie le respondió así que giró la perilla entrando en silencio.

La habitación de Sasori estaba completamente a obscuras, intentó encontrar el interruptor de alguna lámpara pero a su alrededor solo se encontraban frascos de vidrio. Con cuidado tomó uno de ellos e intentó ver las pequeñas inscripciones pegadas en el, pero un nuevo sonido a cristal distrajo su atención y dejo el pequeño frasco a un costado.

Desde el umbral de la puerta buscó algún indicio del pelirrojo pero parecía que este se estaba escondiendo de él. Nuevamente se pudo oír el ruido de los cristales, esta vez acompañados por indescriptibles balbuceos. Esa tétrica atmosfera comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso y la poca luz no hacia nada más que empeorar las cosas.

**-¿Danna?-** Preguntó un poco temeroso mientras caminaba hacia la ventana para abrirla, una vez que corrió las cortinas se giro buscando algún indicio de su compañero.

Lo que encontró lo dejó paralizado.

Tan pronto como la luz comenzó a alumbrar la pequeña habitación pudo notar como varios libros y frascos de vidrio se encontraban diseminados por todo el piso y como algunas pequeñas manchas color carmín los adornaban con algún extraño tipo de mal augurio.

Casi instantáneamente su vista se fijó al otro lado de la cama sobre una vieja alfombra, sobre esta pudo ver los pies de Sasori y los ruidos de cristales se volvieron a escuchar, junto con los balbuceos ahora más fuertes. Inmediatamente pensó que debía estar juntando los pedazos de vidrio, pero eso era por lejos una feliz creencia.

El rostro de Sasori brillaba por una fina capa de sudor apenas visible que cubría su rosto. Su respiración era entrecortada y sus pálidos labios levemente entreabiertos eran salpicados por pequeños hilos rojos de saliva y sangre que escurrían de estos hasta el cuello de su camisa, comenzando impregnar todo con manchas color sangre. A su alrededor pequeños pedazos de vidrio se hacían visibles ente los diferentes colores de pastillas. Deidara se agachó rápidamente para sujetarlo, notando al instante que su cuerpo temblaba.

**-Danna!-**Grito desesperado- **¡¿Qué tienes?-** Pregunto al borde de la histeria al ver que no paraba de temblar y que de su boca comenzaba a salir una especie de liquido sanguinolento- **¡Sasori!** –Volvió a gritar intentando hacer que reaccionara.

Sujeto su cabeza buscando su mirada pero él mantenía sus ojos cerrados, lo golpeo levemente en la mejilla, tratando de despabilarlo; logrando que en menos de un segundo sus parpados se abrieran de par en par. Ante el repentino movimiento el rubio se asusto, dando un pequeño sobresalto incluso pensando que se trataba de algún tipo de broma pero el cuerpo que sostenía comenzó a agitarse violentamente, sus ojos comenzaron a moverse sin control hasta que quedaron en blanco y los balbuceos parecían ser gritos sin sentido. Y en un intento de frenarlo se aferro fuertemente a él, repitiendo su nombre con desesperación.

No sabía que sucedía ni que podía hacer. Su mente se bloqueó al instante y sin darse cuenta su rostro se cubrió de lágrimas. No fue sino el fuerte sonido de pisadas acercándose lo que lo hizo reaccionar, justo cuando sus dos compañeros entraban en la habitación viendo horrorizados la escena.

Luego todo se llenó de caos y gritos.

…

**Ho por jashin! Como pudimos? Mujajajaja pues si jajaja hasta aquí se keda y en efecto ya comenzamos con el drama, esta vez el capi me toco a mi peeeero como mi ser medio baka para este tipo de escenas kanda colaboro jejeje en verdad te lo agradezco creo que kedo muy bien y estoy conforme con el resultado, aclaro que lo que sucede y sucederá en el fic es algo que ya tenia medio premeditado y que se ha modificado un poco mientras se va desarrollando por lo que espero que sea de su agrado nwn**

**ACLARACION (*): con respecto al comentario de bibliotecología no es con afán de molestar ni ofender a nadie, cada profesión me es igualmente importante nwn pero créanme, al menos en mi facultad, como nos joden con eso! O.O**

**Ahora…. Porfas dejen reviews que nada cuesta aunque sea dejen:(jgdkjgfvajhgslk) y ya se que lo leyeron XD es triste que este fic lleva pocos reviews u.u, gracias por pasarse por aquí y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo nwn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Off Kanda**_**: Nya, holis. Perdón si este capitulo se retrasó, fue mi culpa que no se me ocurria nada u.ú. Bueno, quería pedirles que si pueden pongan "Sayonara" "Last leter" de Gackt para el final. Es que esa música sería ideal para el final, bueno eso ^^U. Espero les guste y gracias por los rev. ^^**_

**Capitulo 4**

Estaba casi vencido por el cansancio, y por inercia se recostó sobre el hombro de Itachi. Su vista se perdía en las paredes blancas del inmenso pasillo. Su piel había palidecido y unas enormes ojeras se habían formado debajo de sus ojos e incluso en algunas ocasiones las enfermeras se habían acercado a él pensando que probablemente sería algún paciente del hospital.

Con pereza movió su muñeca y vio de reojo su reloj. No eran más de las cuatro de la tarde y los demás hacia tiempo habían vuelto a casa, ahora solo quedaban Itachi, él y la peli azul. Hacia más de un día que estaban en la sala de espera, ansiosos de las palabras del doctor pero este solo venía para decirles que le estaban realizando algunos estudios. Durante ese tiempo todos ellos se habían organizado en turnos para quedarse en el hospital pero solo él y Konan se habían rehusado a irse del enorme edificio.

**-¿Por qué ella?**- Se preguntaba Deidara mientras acosando a la chica con la mirada que se dedicaba a leer uno de los muchos libros que había traído. Estaba ansioso por preguntarle, pero el cansancio le obligaba a quedarse sentado y a esperar.

Sus ojos ya no podían seguir abiertos, y su vista se comenzaba a nublar. De repente sintió como todo se obscureció.

**-¿Pero qué…?** –Intentó hablar el rubio quitando una molesta chamarra de su rostro, pero el moreno lo interrumpió.

**-Solo duérmete, te avisaré cuando pase algo-** Dijo Itachi mientras volteaba la página de su libro. Inmediatamente Deidara miró a Konan, quien según él lo miraba con forma desafiante. Para el rubio eso ahora era una especie de competencia de resistencia.

**-Ni loco**- Contestó firme y vio como la chica volvía a su libro con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Pero casi inmediatamente se cuestionó su decisión.

Lentamente se separó de Itachi y buscó su mp3. Con cuidado se puso los auriculares y prendió el pequeño aparato. La melodía era lenta, triste, melancólica; capaz de deprimir a cualquiera como también de traer los peores recuerdos. Incapaz de pensar en otra cosa se dejó llevar por la hipnotizarte melodía, comenzando a recordar desde ese lejano día en que su novio se había desmayado, pasando por el recuerdo de Konan y terminando con aquel extraño pasillo blanco donde el doctor les dijo; "Solo queda esperar".

"_Solo queda esperar" _Decía para sus adentros el rubio con cierta ironía. En esos momentos el esperar era una de las peores torturas que podía llegar a existir.

**-Hey, despierta**

Oyó a lo lejos mientras sentía como alguien lo sacudía. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Tan pronto como abrió los ojos pudo ver como un hombre calvo con bata blanca se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellos.

**-¿Cómo está Sasori? –**Preguntó tan pronto como el hombre se plantó enfrente de ellos.

**-…**-Con meticuloso cuidado el doctor observó los rostros de los tres, quizás pensando como decirles lo que estaba pasado. Pero pronto comenzó a revisar unos papeles que cargaba sobre su mano**-Bien, bien, bien, ha evolucionado bastante bien**.

Una sensación de alivio invadió al rubio mientras podía sentir como el aire era absorbido por su cuerpo, llenándolo de vida.

**-¿Podemos pasar a verlo?-**Preguntó la chica con la penetrante mirada de Deidara encima de ella.

**-Mmm…Digamos, digamos que no está tan bien como para tener visitas en este momento**- Contestó el hombre bajando los papeles y posando su mirada en la chica que lo miraba fijamente- **Ha, ¿Usted es la señorita Konan? El señor Akasuna pidió que usted pasara. Ya sabe como es esto pero por esta vez creo que puedo conceder esa visita. Pero por esta vez, por esta vez.**

Los ojos azules de Deidara se abrieron de par en par, ¿Acaso Sasori había pedido para ver a Konan antes que a él? No es que él fuera celoso pero eso había logrado descolocarlo completamente, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento le pegaría a alguien y todo podía ser más rápido si volvía a escuchar al calvo repetir de nuevo una palabra.

**-¿Cuándo podemos pasar nosotros?**

Rápidamente Deidara miró a Itachi que había puesto una mano en su hombro con tal de contenerlo y ahora estaba intentando hacerlo callar para que no hiciera ningún alboroto en medio del pasillo de CTI.

**-Mmm… No sé, no sé… Cuando se haya estabilizado un poco más, no sería bueno que se expusiera a mucha gente si tenemos en cuenta la cantidad de gérmenes que transmiten las personas a los pacientes y que los pacientes suelen empeorar sus síntomas por las visitas que son transmisoras de simples virus y o bacterias que conviven con nosotros en un ambiente normal para…-** Hablaba el médico casi sin tomar aire, pero la capacidad del hombre para hablar era la menor de las preocupaciones para el rubio que hacía ya minutos se había quedado helado.

**-¿Puedo pasar ahora?-**Preguntó Konan cortando el interminable monólogo del doctor y sacando a Deidara de esa especie de transe.

**-Jo, por supuesto, por supuesto… Por aquí señorita… ¿Hace mucho que conoce al señor** **Akasuna?-** Hablaba el médico mientras le indicaba el camino a Konan, intentando encontrar algún tema de conversación con la peliazul.

Probablemente en ese momento el moreno le hubiera comenzado a hablar o a intentar tranquilizado pero Deidara no lo escuchaba, solo se había quedado pensando en lo que acababa de pasar mientras volvía a mirar su reloj.

La mente de Deidara comenzaba a divagar entre las posibilidades del porqué su novio estuviera más interesado en ver a una mujer a que verlo a él, pero no lograba encontrar algún tipo de explicación razonable y ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Nuevamente acudía a los recuerdos y a su mente llegó aquella misteriosa salida a la librería de Sasori y Konan no hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Con fastidio largó un suspiro al acordarse de que ninguno de los dos le había explicado con exactitud lo que había pasado esa tarde. Cuando salieron del cuarto de Sasori tan solo se fueron a la cocina por un vaso de agua y fue entonces que él comenzó a interrogarlos pero Sasori parecía no querer hablar del tema y con temor a molestarlo dejó el tema para otro momento. Y cundo lo vio más calmado le volvió a cuestionar pero este solo lo beso y le contestó como le solía contestar a todas sus preguntas

"_**Nada, no tienes que preocuparte"**_

Ojalá todo eso no fuese algo por lo que preocuparse, pero por desgracia si lo era.

El sonido de una puerta al cerrarse llamó su atención y pudo ver como el mismo doctor salía del cuarto donde estaba Sasori. Rápidamente volvió a mirar su reloj, notando que más o menos había pasado media hora desde que Konan se había ido.

**-**_**¿Qué se supone que tienen que hablar por media hora?**_

Se preguntó a sí mismo Deidara mientras se recostaba en la silla y comenzaba a mover de forma casi involuntaria su talón mientras vigilaba constantemente al medico que ahora hablaba con un par de enfermeras enfrente de la puerta del cuarto del que acababa de salir. Con fuerza golpeó su rodilla y como si fuera alguna especie de señal, el medico y las enfermeras se fueron de la puerta, perdiéndose en el pasillo.

Rápidamente se levantó de la silla y le tiró a Itachi la misma chamarra que este le había dado algunas horas antes, comenzando a caminar hacia el cuarto del pelirrojo. Cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta, tomó aire y entró al cuarto azotando la puerta a su paso.

**-Hola Dei**- Saludo la chica que se encontraba prácticamente arriba de Sasori.

La cara de Deidara se deformó completamente, Konan estaba sobre la cama de Sasori, con una de sus manos tomando la del pelirrojo y con la otra extendida hacia algún mueble.

**-Tranquilo, le estoy ajustando el suero**-Continuó la peliazul sin voltear a ver la reacción del rubio.

Tan pronto como esta se bajó de la cama pudo ver una serie de tubos que salían desde el cuero de Sasori, uno en la garganta y algunos de las muñecas. Asustado quiso correr hasta su lado y quedarse con él, pero ahora tenía que ponerse firme y pedirle las explicaciones que no le habían dado, y su mirada se lo hizo saber.

Sasori evadía la mirada de su novio, por más que quisiera decirle lo que estaba pasando las palabras se quedaban atascadas en su dolida garganta. Al darse cuenta de ello, Konan puso su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo e inmediata me se vieron a los ojos como si ya no necesitaran palabras lo que para Deidara fue más que una confesión.

**-…Deidara…yo…-**Intentaba hablar Sasori con un débil hilo de voz, pero pronto fue interrumpido.

**-No necesitas hablar, ya me acabas de dejar todo claro. El que ya no me amas y que preferís a Konan para contarle cosas y que sea tu novia.**

**-Deidara nosotros...-**La chica intentó interrumpir pero el rubio siguió hablando.

**-Si ya no me querías me lo hubieras dicho, prefería eso a que comenzaras a inventar excusas. ¿Sabes que? eres un cobarde, un idiota**- El rubio seguía gritando, podía sentir como un horrible vacio en su interior se apoderaba de él, como las lágrimas eran inminentes pero a pesar de todo seguía gritando, diciendo cosas que para él nunca serían ciertas pero que a pesar de todo quería creer.

Con fuerza Sasori apretaba sus puños y mordía su labio, le dolía inmensamente oír esas amargas palabras salir de los dulces labios del rubio, definitivamente todo se le había ido de las manos.

**-Cáncer**-Intentó gritar interrumpiendo los gritos de Deidara, pero apenas había podido articular esa palabra, de igual modo llego a los oídos del rubio que empalideció completamente.

**-¿Que?**- Preguntó temeroso casi tartamudeando, al tiempo que su piel palidecía.

**-Tengo…Cáncer**- Con todas sus fuerzas intentaba hablar y explicarle. Explicarle todo eso que durante largo tiempo había callado, intentando que ahora no fuera demasiado tarde.

Deidara se quedó helado al oír esas palabras. Pero se negaba a creerlas.

"Excusas"

Se dijo para sí mismo el rubio, solo podía tratarse de otra mentira. Con calma respiró hondo y los colores volvieron a su pálido rostro

**-¿Cáncer? ¿Con que cáncer?... Haz el favor de inventarte otra excusa, ¿eres idiota o que? ¿Siquiera piensas que te voy a creer el que tienes cáncer? Ja, ¿Sabes qué? Terminamos**- Dijo fríamente levantando una ceja y regalándole su mejor sonrisa burlona**- Cuando te mueras avísame.**

Y sin dejar que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo Deidara salió del cuarto, topándose con Hidan y Kakuzu que acababan de llegar. Pero ni siquiera ellos pudieron detener al rubio que se enfuscaba con salir del hospital. Ahora las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

No lo podía creer, ¿Cáncer? De seguro era algún tipo de escusa, todo era más que obvio; Sasori ya se había ido de su lado y él nunca se había dado cuenta. Si iba a estar con Konan preferiría que se lo dijera a que comenzara a inventar escusas.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a humedecer su rostro, y una especie de fuego en su interior parecía querer consumir su vacío corazón. ¿Cuándo lo había perdido? ¿En qué momento esa chica de pelo azul le había quitado a la persona que él más amaba? No entendía, no quería entender pero la desesperación y las dudas lo invadía ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Varias fueron las ocasiones en las que se dio vuelta esperando encontrarlo atrás de él pidiéndole perdón, intentando arreglar las cosas; más el nunca apareció. Para Deidara todo estaba claro, ese joven pelirrojo ya no le amaba, de seguro ni quería verlo.

-  
Off Kanda 2: _Perdón que interrumpa -no me odien- pero a partir de acá hasta el final es donde me gustaría que pusieran las canciones. Eso, bye._

Con lentitud el sol se iba despidiendo, dejando paso a la noche. Las pocas nubes eran bañadas por esos últimos rayos amarillentos, dándole a al cielo esas perfectas tonalidades naranjas que tanto le gustaban. Una tenue llovizna en forma de rocío comenzaba a humedecer su ropa y su rostro como si buscaran mitigar su dolor. El suave sonido de un río cercano intentaba relajarlo, a pero él ya nada parecía importarle. Sus piernas estaban cansadas de correr y sus ojos de llorar.

Todo parecía querer animarlo, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar. En esos días lejanos en los que Sasori le regalaba una simple sonrisa. En los que sus "te amo" sonaban los más sinceros que alguien podía escuchar. En los que despertaba cada mañana con él a su lado, con un tierno beso y los rayos del sol sobre sus rostros. Pero ya todo parecía un muy lejano recuerdo.

Con las pocas energías que le quedaban siguió caminando, intentando despejar su mente de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese chico pelirrojo pero sabía que eso le era imposible. Fue en ese momento que levantó la cabeza del camino de graba y se encontró con ese pequeño lugar casi perfecto.

A su alrededor algunos árboles cubrían el cielo dejando pasar la tenue luz de las primeras estrellas del ocaso. Un pequeño río se colaba por entre los árboles y salía a un pequeño claro lleno de pasto y pequeñas rocas. Sobre este se encontraba un viejo puente, de madera con algunas enredaderas que se aferraban a los viejos barandales.

Tan pronto como reconoció el hermoso lugar una melancólica y triste sonrisa se dibujó sobre sus labios. Había terminado en ese mismo lugar donde tiempo atrás Sasori se le había declarado, donde había probado los labios del pelirrojo por primera vez. Ahora ya era todo parte del pasado. Y aun con esa sonrisa sobre su rostro delineó sus finos labios mientras comenzaba a cruzar el viejo puente de madera.

La lluvia era casi imperceptible, sobre el agua del río donde se reflejaba el rostro de Deidara era lo único que delataba la presencia de las diminutas gotas de agua dulce. Ya no había rayos de sol que iluminaran las nubes, y las primeras estrellas del cielo comenzaban a aparecer tímidamente.

Todo parecía comenzar a calmarse, el ruido lejano de la ciudad parecía apagarse y la calmada melodía del agua junto con el de algunos pequeños grillos parecían quererlo animar a pesar de que las lágrimas rebeldes insistían en salir de sus ojos ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? El inesperado sonido de pasos sobre la vieja madera del puente logró distraerlo unos momentos pero a pesar de ello en ningún momento quitó la vista del agua cristalina.

**-No deberías estar afuera tan tarde **-Comentó el pelinegro con voz suave, como si estuviera intentado no disipar esa atmósfera casi mágica que lo envolvía.

**-¿Qué importa?-**Dijo el rubio sin ocultar su tristeza, dándose vuelta hasta quedar mirando al Uchiha-** ¿Cómo me encontraste?**

-**Siempre vienes aquí cuando se pelean…-**El rubio bajó la mirada, el recuerdo o su solo nombre bastaban para que se deprimiera más.

**-¿Acaso soy tan predecible?-**Preguntó con una triste sonrisa luego de una corta pausa, con lo que el moreno asintió.

**-… ¿Por qué no volvemos? Los demás están preocupados, él está preocupado**- Aclaró Itachi intentando convencer al rubio.

Sus ojos se volvieron a vidriar y algunas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de ellos. Era como si todo su mundo se hubiera caído en mil pedazos. ¿Qué había hecho para perderlo? ¿Qué había podido hacer esa mujer para conseguir que se fuera de su lado?

De repente pudo sentir como uno de los brazos de Itachi pasaba sobre su hombro y ya al borde del llanto se refugió sobre su pecho comenzando a llorar libremente.

Poco a poco sus lágrimas se calmaron gracias al calor del Uchiha que con ternura lo abrazaba. Suspiró por última vez secando las lágrimas de su rostro, y una tímida sonrisa adornó su rostro

**-Vamos-** Dijo casi con un susurro mientras bajaba del puente.

"_Los recuerdos duelen porque en algún momento fueron hermosos._"

Esa simple frase acudió a su mente de un momento a otro, ahora solo le quedaban con esos hermosos recuerdos que como una rosa ahora lo lastimaban. Pero no podía pensar en ellos, su amigo seguía en el hospital. Y sin más comenzó a caminar en silencio hacia el enorme edificio, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Amigo… Simplemente a eso se había quedado reducido todo lo que alguna vez hubo entre ellos. Pero seguramente fuera lo mejor para los dos o se intentaba convencer de ello. ¿Pero de que forma le podía llamar amigo cuando aún le amaba, cuando en algún momento le llamó "mi amor"?

**-¿Todo bien?-** Preguntó Itachi al verlo parado, inmóvil ante la puerta de cristal del enorme hospital.

**-Si…Vamos**- Con fuerza abrió la puerta y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos del hospital.

Con cada paso que daba su corazón latía con tristeza, se desangraba pero no iba a llorar ya no iba a llorar por aquello que no volvería.

Con temor se paró enfrente del cuarto donde estaba el pelirrojo, siendo esta vez el Uchiha quien lo obligó a pasar abriendo la puerta para él. Ambos se miraron y el rubio le respondió con una media sonrisa antes de entrar. Inmediatamente todos fijaron sus miradas en el rubio, y en silencio salieron del cuarto dejándolos solos a Deidara y a Sasori.

El silencio de la habitación era casi total, ambos se miraban intentando comprender lo que pasaba por la mente del otro, intentando saber que era lo que había pasado en esos momentos en que se había separado.

Esa mirada les mostraba todo, la melancolía, la tristeza, el miedo, el dolor e incluso ese amor ahora silencioso. A pesar de todo ninguno se atrevía a hablar, por el miedo latente de una nueva discusión que empeorara todo. Poco después Deidara cortó ese silencioso vínculo, apartando su mirada de la de Sasori, al sentir como nuevas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

**-Deidara, yo…-** Su dolida voz era casi imperceptible, pero esta vez sonaba con mayor firmeza, Deidara no tardo en interrumpirlo.

**-Cállate**- Le ordenó el rubio avanzando hacia él.

Sasori lo miraba con cierto deje de duda y temor, pero a pesar de todo su corazón latía con cierta ansiedad.

Deidara se paró enfrente de su cama y se recostó sobre esta, formando una débil sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo. Dudoso, el rubio apoyó su rostro sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, pero este con delicadeza colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio, comenzando a acariciar su sedoso cabello.

Los minutos pasaban y las respiraciones nerviosas de los dos parecían haber desaparecido casi por completo, sin embargo ambos sentían el constante miedo a que todo aquello se desvaneciera por el rechazo del otro.

**-Deidara**-Llamó serio el pelirrojo asustando al menor- **Estas aplastando mi muñeca**-Rápidamente miró la muñeca del pelirrojo y pudo ver como un pequeño tubo salía de esta.

**-Te jodes, un-** Y aplastó con más fuerza la muñeca del otro, viendo como el pelirrojo cerraba con fuerza sus ojos. Por lo menos merecía un poco de dolor.

Con lentitud liberó su muñeca y tomó su mano, llevándola hasta su pecho para que sintiera los latidos tristes y lentos de su corazón, que incluso en esos momentos existían solo por él. Con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro tomó la mano de Deidara y copió ese tierno gesto, pudiendo sentir su melancólica melodía.

Los brazos de Deidara buscaron desesperados el cuerpo del pelirrojo, sintiendo inminentes las lágrimas. Con fuerza se aferró a el, refugiándose en su cálido pecho al tiempo que sentía como el mayor intentaba abrazarlo.

Nuevamente el cansancio aparecía y podía sentir como en cualquier momento se dormiría. Por última vez miró a Sasori, notando como sus ojos casi tan rojos como los suyos los miraban cargados de ternura. Con lentitud y con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios cerró sus ojos, con el miedo constante a que esa noche fuera la última que pasaran juntos.

Definitivamente lo amaba y estaba seguro de que para él ese chico nunca podría ser solo un "amigo"_._

…

**Y hasta aquí! w que tal? Personalmente me encanta el trabajo de kanda y en especial este capi creo que kedo muy lindo TTwTT jajaj eso es lo que disfruto de trabajos así, solo platicamos en general cada capi y vualá! Lo que sale cuando cada una termina…uf me encanta esto XD**

**Gracias por los reviews pero no le teman en serio que no hace daño dejar uno XD jajajaj**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Era extraño como un montón de etiquetas de colores resultaba lo más interesante del mundo en esos momentos, aun cuando no las observara con detenimiento.

Se encontraba hincado frente a la puerta de cristal abierta de uno de los refrigeradores de la pequeña tienda de servicio a unas cuadras del hospital, hubiese comido en la cafetería del mismo pero tener si quiera un poco de contacto con los múltiples portadores de batas blancas del lugar lo molestaba, como si ellos tuvieran la culpa de lo que le pasaba a Sasori, cerro los ojos pesadamente sujetando con su mano la botella de refresco de cola que desde hace minutos se había decidido a comprar mas no a sacar de su frio estante.

**-si estas ahí por más tiempo tendré que meterte con los alimentos congelados**- bromeó una suave voz a sus espaldas

**-no suena tan mal-** respondió poniéndose de pie y girándose mientras cerraba la puerta para encarar a su acompañante

La chica de pelo azul le sonrió invitándolo con un movimiento de su mano a salir del establecimiento, una vez hubo pagado la siguió para tomar asiento en una pequeña banca fuera del lugar, destapo su bebida y llevo el envase a sus labios para refrescase un poco.

-**que haces aquí?-**preguntó mirándola de reojo- **las visitas no son hasta dentro de media hora**

**-no viene por Sasori**- lo miró seriamente- **vine por ti**

El rubio suspiro desviando su mirada a los automóviles que cruzaban por la calle, sintió la cálida mano de la chica posarse en su mano que descansaba sobre su rodilla, giro sus ojos dejando su atención sobre aquel contacto, se apartó.

**-no se para que, no tenemos nada de que hablar- **dijo firme aunque por dentro estaba lleno de dudas

**-si no quieres preguntar nada esta bien-**insistió**- pero al menos escucha**

El artista fingió indiferencia sin embargo mantuvo su posición, cualquier cosa que tuviera que decirle en ese momento le tenia sin cuidado, su cabeza era un remolino de ideas y estaba seguro que cualquier explicación entraría por un oído y saldría por el otro

**-Sasori…el se siente muy mal**

**-dime algo que no sepa**-le interrumpió

**-no tienes idea Deidara**

**-la tendría si me hubiesen dicho lo que sucedía-** respondió con el ceño fruncido

**-no podía**- el ojiazul la miró**- Sasori no quería preocuparte, se entero hace un par de meses y pensó que podría ocultarlo… el desmayo en el campus lo arruino todo y necesitaba decírselo a alguien**

**-y te escogió a ti-** una vez mas la silenció, suspiro resignado-**en verdad no importa Konan déjalo así-** hizo ademan de levantarse pero una mano lo detuvo del brazo

**-el me lo dijo porque pensó que podría ayudarlo, en la facultad conozco maestros y científicos en el área de investigación solo fue por eso Deidara-** se explico en tono firme- **no tienes idea de lo difícil que fue para ambos ocultar esto**

El rubio se deshizo del agarre con fuerza

**-no te quieras ver como la heroína! Apenas y estas empezando la carrera y ya te crees la gran cosa!- **le gritó sin darse cuenta, su corazón latía rápidamente, la idea de no ser objeto de confianza y apoyo para Sasori lo tenia furioso, las cosas no estaban claras aun cuando las tuviera en frente y sin notarlo se desquitó con su amiga**- pasaron semanas! Crees que no me di cuanta de que algo estaba mal?¡ Y después eso…**- pensó con rabia la causa que los llevo al hospital esa tarde- **que forma mas cobarde de huir de sus problemas, además de todo el muy idiota intenta matarse y tu lo solapas!**

Konan abrió lo ojos con sorpresa, ¿en verdad el pensaba eso?, las palabras no llegaban a su boca, cerro el puño con fuerza y se puso de pie, comenzó a caminar en círculos con una mano en la cintura y otra tomando su rostro, se sentía molesta pero sabia que en parte ella había tenido la culpa de la reacción de su amigo, tras unos segundos lo encaró con decisión.

-**crees que fue eso?...-**el menor alzo una ceja confundido- **el no intento suicidarse Deidara!, no tienes una maldita idea del dolor físico que siente, no quería que lo vieras colapsar y en un descuido se sobre medicó**

El artista sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado con fuerza y cayó de nuevo sentado

**-si lo hizo fue por ti!-** se desquitó la mayor sin pensar-**te estaba protegiendo!-** en ese momento se dio cuenta de sus palabras y silenció, miro al rubio y sin esperar una reacción lo haló hacia ella envolviéndolo fuertemente con sus brazos**- deja de pensar estupideces Dei y concéntrate en lo que es realmente importante-** le susurró al oído ahogando un par de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Lo siguiente perdió sentido, Deidara solo escuchaba el ruido de los automóviles al pasar y las hojas de los arboles meciéndose por una fuerte briza que lo obligo a girar su atención a aquel gran edificio en el que estaba seguro pasaría mucho tiempo de ahora en adelante.

…

Todo le daba vueltas, no se explicaba como aun con el medicamento podía llegar a sentirse tan mal, hacia unos cuantos minutos que una molestia lo había obligado a ponerse de pie para encaminarse al baño de su habitación, se mantenía apoyado al lavamanos temblando levemente, aun no… aun no estaba preparado para requerir ayuda de alguien mas así que se abstuvo de llamar a una enfermera.

Alzó su rostro mirándose a si mismo en el espejo, bufó con molestia al ver las ojeras bajo sus ojos y su piel carente de color, sabia que su no solo su salud si no también su apariencia se desgastaría pero no estaba listo, no podía ser tan rápido, se volvió para regresar a la cama cuando apenas giro la perilla encontrándose con el rubio entrando.

Entre un poco de mareo lo vio acercarse con una extraña rapidez, no fue capaz de reaccionar cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla que lo habría hecho caer de no ser porque el mismo artista había sostenido su cuerpo sin fuerza, pudo sentir el calor de la sangre acumularse en el golpe, su vista se nubló unos segundos y aun así no se molestó pro la acción de su compañero, seguramente se lo tenia merecido.

Completamente confundido y sintiendo como lo recostaban en el colchón busco respuesta en la mirada azul pero una presión en sus labios lo frenaron nuevamente, aun cuando no comprendió correspondió aquel rose cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar, a los pocos segundos se separaron, lo miró expectante

**-idiota**

El pelirrojo siguió observándole esperando que continuara y notando algunas lágrimas en el rostro contrario

**-Dei…-**le interrumpió

**-eres un idiota!-**se dejó caer sobre sus piernas aferrándose con fuerza a las sabanas y temblando levemente- **no tienes que ocultarme nada!-** comenzó a llorar- **yo pensé que ya no me querías, que tratabas de escapar**- el pelirrojo acaricio su cabello con suavidad-**no vuelvas a hacerlo… pensar que tratabas de matarte-** murmuro mas para si pero fue escuchado mas el mayor no le reprocho, ahora entendía parte del enojo del artista

Se mantuvieron así por largos minutos hasta que una leve tos de parte del enfermo los separo, Deidara se apresuro por un vaso de agua que le entrego sin dudar

**-estas bien?**

**-si, no es nada-** sonrió

El menor noto un par de manchas en la camisa del moreno y se acerco a tocar esas marcas con curiosidad, lo miró al notar de qué se trataba

**-Danna…**

**- no es nada Dei, estoy bien**- sujeto su mano apartándola de su ropa

**-dijiste que me dirías todo-** le reprocho con tristeza- **o se te olvidó todo al abrir los ojos esta mañana?**

Sasori medito unos segundos, tenia razón habían hablado un poco y aunque muchas cosas quedaron al aire estaba claro que no habría mas secretos, respiro profundamente apretando con fuerza la mano se sostenía

**-yo…cometí un error al tomar esos medicamentos**- le aclaro recordando la sobre mediación accidental- **dañe mi sistema y ahora la enfermedad avanza mas rápido-** sintió fortalecer el apretón en su mano, lo miro con una suave sonrisa- **no me he disculpado contigo**

**-de…de que hablas Danna?-** pregunto aun aturdido por la reciente confesión

**-lo que te hice pasar esa tarde…en mi habitación-**suspiró-**fue…horrible**- el menor lo miro confundido- **pude oír cuando entraste y ver cuando te acercabas a mi**

Deidara abrió los ojos desorbitadamente

**-quieres decir que…**

**-si Dei…vi todo, sentí todo, pero no podía hacer nada**- lo miro tristemente y negó con la cabeza sabiendo lo que pensaba el menor- **no…por mi, no me refiero a lo que mi cuerpo sintió, fue terrible ver la preocupación y el temor en tu rostro**-levanto su mano libre para acariciar el rostro del menor-**perdón, en verdad lo siento mucho, no quiero volver a verte así**-bajó la mirada dejando ver una traviesa lagrima chocar con la sabana que cubría sus piernas- **no lo soportaría…**

El artista se acercó lentamente y rodeo a su compañero con sus brazos

**-No te preocupes Danna, te prometo…-**hizo una pausa jalando todo el aire que sus pulmones podían contener y pensando en lo difícil que resultaría lo que estaba por decir, quizás en algún momento se arrepentiría **-…te prometo que no volverá a pasar**

Esa noche el rubio no quiso salir del hospital, a pesar de las peticiones del mayor por que fuera a descansar el se negó argumentando que al otro día seria fin de semana y no tenia motivo para volver a casa y tras llamar a sus compañeros de habitación y recibir mas regaños se preparo para pasar una velada mas al cuidado se Sasori.

Pasó realmente rápido si consideraba que había despertado mas de una vez para mirar si su compañero estaba cómodo o si necesitaba mas medicamento, el estaba ahí para ayudarle, parecía que cada minuto que pasaba todo a su alrededor perdía sentido, la escuela no le preocupaba mas no la descuidaba, sabia que eso molestaría a Sasori, su mas amado hobby quedó un tanto abandonado, ya no le parecía tan indispensable practicar la escultura, incluso salir a pasear o ver televisión parecían nada al estar frente a la cama de su novio tan solo viéndolo descansar y aun con algo de cansancio estaba ahora ahí, en una "reunión", si es que así se le podía llamar al estar encerrado en la habitación del hospital con todos sus amigos, manteniendo lo que le parecía la conversación mas incomoda que jamás había presenciado.

**-en serio que eres un idiota jodido pinocho, me hubieras dicho que querías galletas y las hubiera metido de contrabando**- comento con falso enojo el religioso

-**ya te dije que con los dulces que me hiciste el favor de traer esta bien Hidan las galletas se me acaban de antojar-** sonrió, últimamente sus amigos trataban de cumplirle cualquier capricho incluso los que no decía, se conocían muy bien entre todos como para saber sus gustos así que no se limitaban a llevarle comida, libros, películas, cualquier cosa que lo distrajera un poco.

**-y… entonces que? Si me heredas tu computadora cierto?**- bromeo una vez mas el alvino

**-cállate Hidan, eso ya me lo prometió a mi, además tu ni la necesitas solo usas el procesador de textos-** se quejó Itachi siguiendo un tanto el juego que habían comenzado desde hace rato.

Extrañamente Sasori lo había comenzado, no quería que sintieran lastima o se preocuparan demasiado por el así que había optado por el camino del humor y tomar todo de una manera mas relajada, a pesar de que en un principio se extrañaron entendieron por donde iba la idea del pelirrojo y apoyaron su escape

**-ok, entonces Itachi se queda con la PC y Hidan con mi reproductor de música-**continuó riendo

**-ya que**-celebró el ojilila sonriendo

**-pero todo lo demás es para Dei malditos buitres**

El ambiente era ameno, los presentes reían ante las bromas que a los ojos de muchas personas resultarían crueles o fuera de lugar, pero para ellos estaba bien, los ayudaba de cierto modo a aligerar la carga que ahora llevaban pero una persona ahí presente se mostraba distante, el joven artista miraba perdidamente la ventana escuchando los comentarios y sintiéndose molesto, no con ellos precisamente sino por el hecho de saber que jamás podría verlo así, como un chiste, le dolía pensar en el momento en que Sasori no estaría en la habitación junto a la suya o en el asiento a un lado de el a la hora de la comida, entre sus pensamiento escucho una voz que lo llamaba, se giró lentamente, encontrándose con la mirada de todos sus compañeros que al parecer llevaban tiempo llamándolo

**-joder rubia en que mundo andas?**

**- quiero… pedirles algo importante a todos-** llamo la atención el pelirrojo-**cuando…todo esto termine…**

Al escuchar esas palabras los presentes sintieron un vuelco en el pecho, sabían a donde iba la conversación

**-y yo muera…**

**-no vas a morir Danna**-le interrumpió el rubio en un tono de voz fuerte que dejo escapar sin darse cuenta, su compañero sonrió

-**ok…pero cuando eso pase, así sea dentro de muchos mucho años-** continuó, sabia lo difícil que era tocar ese tema pero necesitaba decirlo- **quiero que ese mismo día se vayan de fiesta-** todos lo miraron sorprendidos, realmente no era un comentario que esperasen pero no tuvieron tiempo de replicar cuando Sasori continuó- **siempre he odiado los funerales y esas cosas, no se tiene porque homenajear a la muerte se tiene que celebrar la vida así que aunque se que siempre me quejó cuando beben porque acabo siendo el conductor designado, cargando borrachos , manchado de sus jugos gasticos y todo eso, ese día les doy permiso para que tengan la mejor borrachera de toda su vida, que dicen?-** sonrió al terminar esperando la reacción

**-joder! Así se habla enano! Jashin-sama te tenga en su gloria!-**comento el religioso rompiendo al instante esos segundos de tensión**- beberé hasta vomitar y que conste que no se pueden quejar porque el me dejó** –les dijo a sus compañeros

Inmediatamente en cada rostro se formo una sonrisa, una sonrisa de comprensión hacia lo que su amigo buscaba, si el quería eso, eso iban a hacer, al instante salieron a flote las múltiples anécdotas de fiestas pasadas, Sasori reía y escuchaba las "discusiones" de sus compañeros por hacer que Kakuzu pagara la "celebración" pero entre tanto barullo giró su atención hacia Deidara notando que nuevamente su vista se perdía en la inmensidad de la ciudad.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas nuevamente los dos artistas estaban solos en la habitación, Deidara se encontraba de pie en la puerta aun cuando sus compañeros ya habían desaparecido por el pasillo minutos atrás, la voz del pelirrojo llamándolo suavemente lo hizo girar cerrando la puerta, se acercó y lentamente se subió a la cama abrazándose a el cerrando los ojos y sintiendo las caricias del otro en su espalda.

**-lo siento**

El rubio subió la mirada extrañado un poco por la disculpa del mayor

**-porque?**

**-por lo de hace rato**- giro su atención hacia la ventana, buscando falsamente lo que distraía horas atrás a su pareja- **se que no te sientes bien hablando del tema**

El menor volvió a ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Sasori, suspiro pensando unos segundos, realmente lo conocía muy bien, sabia que era difícil y sabia que tarde o temprano buscaría una forma de afrontarlo pero no espero el tomarlo a juego aun cuando pensaba que de ser el caso contrario lo mas probable era que el hubiese hecho lo mismo

**-no es eso**- se disculpo- **es solo que no puedo tomarlo así**- confesó, de cualquier modo no podía ocultarle nada- **estas dando por hecho que esto termino**

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido y se tenso por unos segundos cosa que notó el ojiazul quien se irguió inmediatamente quedando sentado

**-esto aun no se acaba Sasori**- lo miro a los ojos con seriedad- **y hasta que nadie diga que así es para mi hay esperanza-** bajo la mirada- **no entiendo porque parece que… no quieres luchar**

Sin pensarlo el mayor se acerco uniendo sus labios en un beso suave, tranquilo, como disculpándose con ese simple rose por la impresión que sin darse cuanta dejo en el menor, aun cuando el ruido emitido por los aparatos conectados a el rompían el ambiente, se concentraba en sentir, oler, degustar, esperando que esa dulce sensación que lo inundaba cada que estaba cerca del rubio jamás desapareciera, era lo que sentía cada mañana al despertar y cada noche al dormir, fue lo primero que sintió cuando su vida realmente comenzó y esperaba que fuera lo ultimo cuando esta tuviera fin.

**-tienes razón, lo siento-** dijo apenas se separaron, lo miró apenado, sabia cuan mal estaban las cosas y no quería seguir siendo causa de su sufrimiento, poso su mano en la mejilla del contrario- **no quise que pensaras eso, si es por ti luchare hasta el final, pero… **-suspiro alejándose un poco- **quiero que estés preparado en el pero de los casos**

Deidara se recostó de nuevo fortaleciendo el agarre de sus brazos en torno a la cintura del mayor- **lo se, no te preocupes, te prometí que no me volverías a ver… así, y lo cumpliré**

El pelirrojo poso sus manos en la pequeña espalda de su pareja- **no es por mi baka** –sonrió-**es por ti, yo…**

**-lo se-** lo interrumpió- **…lo se Danna, todo estará bien**

…

**Bien hasta aquí otro capi, realmente no se como quedo, hay algunos puntos que necesitábamos tocar quizá por eso me pareció algo lento pero era necesario jajaja, cada vez se torna mas triste esto dios hasta yo me pongo sentimentalosa XD.**

**He pensado en actualizar cada jueves ya que es el día que m… tengo mas libre por así decirlo, lo platicare con kanda jajaja ya que el capi que sigue como saben le toca ( *o* wooo ya kiero ver lo que escribe XD)**

**En fin gracias por leer, dudas, comentarios, patadas por torturar a esta linda pareja son bien recibidas XD**

**Review! Porfas! ( cada que dejan review Saso tiene un día mas de vida muajajaja)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Alegremente tarareaba una melodía mientras recorría los enormes pasillos de la sala de internación, saludando y hablando con las enfermeras, quienes le devolvían entusiasmadas el saludo.

Entre anécdotas y comentarios con algunas de ellas había perdido la completa noción del tiempo. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad comenzó a correr hacia el final del pasillo, estaba llegando tarde y sabía lo que eso podía significar.

Se paró enfrente de una de las puertas y con fuerza la abrió, azotándola contra la pared.

**-BUENOS DIIIIII –**Entró gritando pero rápidamente se topó con la imagen de su novio vestido con un par de jean y una camisa, acompañado por una pequeña valija a un costado**-..¿As?...**

El corazón de Deidara saltó de alegría, no sabia a ciencia cierta que significaba tal imagen, mucho menos la media sonrisa que adornaba los labios del pelirrojo. A pesar de eso tenía vaga idea.

**-Llegas tarde-** Comentó serio el pelirrojo que lo miraba desde la cama.

**-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?-**Dijo pasando por alto el comentario del pelirrojo al ver que este se paraba de la cama y tomaba la valija.

**-Me voy- **Los ojos de Deidara se abrieron de par en par, en parte por sorpresa y en parte por alegría. ¿Acaso ya le daban el alta? ¿Así de simple?**- Este lugar me tiene harto-** Se encogió de hombros y buscó un saco que aun permanecía en el perchero.

**-¿Qué?-**El rubio puso el grito en el cielo al punto en que Sasori tubo que taparle la boca para que dejara de gritar.

**-Si volves a gritar a sí vos a ser vos al que internen-** Amenazó el artista quitándole la mano de la boca al rubio-** Tengo que seguir un tratamiento pero lo puedo hacer desde casa, no te preocupes… Ya te dije que esta bien**- Afirmó al ver que el menor comenzaba a dudar.

Sasori rodó los ojos y se acercó al rubio, lo miró fijamente y le pego en la cabeza como si quisiera hacerlo reaccionar.

**-Vamos -** Ordenó acercándose a la puerta del cuarto.

**-… ¿Seguro?-**

**-El doctor vino esta mañana, no hay problema. Nos vamos.**

Y tan pronto término de hablar desapareció por el umbral de la puerta.

Deidara observó la habitación por última vez y se encogió de hombros, soltando un suspiro de resignación, algo de todo eso no le gustaba.

…**.**

**-Sasori... No estamos yendo para casa**

**L**levaban ya bastante tiempo de caminata y a pesar de ello esa era la primera vez en todo el camino que se decidía a hablar, sin embargo Sasori no parecía muy reacio a hablar.

**-Humm**- Solo eso recibió por respuesta, un simple y seco "_humm"_ que pareció molestarle y de forma inmediata se paró en medio de la calza.

**-¿"Humm"?-** Preguntó molesto el rubio con una mano en la cintura y plantándose firme en el piso, haciéndole notar a Sasori su enojo.

El mayor que ya se había adelantado un par de metros, miró con pereza por encima de su hombro y se encontró con su rubio haciendo una especie de puchero. Se encogió de hombros y camino hacia donde se encontraba este, de cualquier forma sabia muy bien que ese berrinche no duraría mucho.

**-¿Realmente importa a donde vamos?-** La penetrante mirada de Sasori se cavo en sus ojos azules, haciendo que se sonrojara. Amaba esas miradas, penetrantes pero sin perder su toque seductor, no por eso le gustaba que se acercara tanto a él en medio de la calle.

Rápidamente pudo sentir como la mano de Sasori se deslizaba por su pelo, acariciando su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios y rozarlos con delicadeza.

**-Supongo que no un- **Tan rápido como pudo, el sonrojado rubio giró su rostro y aparto la mano del mayor, guardando las suyas propias en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

**-¿Entonces cual es el problema? Amor-** El rostro de Deidara enrojeció más de lo que estaba e inmediatamente volteó para reclamarle al pelirrojo.

No podía creer que esa palabra casi desconocida para el mayor hubiese salido de su boca en un lugar lleno de gente, en medio de su descuido, tan pronto como volteó las firmes manos del pelirrojo sujetaron su rostro y lo obligaron a unir sus labios en un beso que si bien no era más que un simple rose de labios, ese mínimo contacto para ambos era sumamente especial. Esa era una de las pocas veces en que se besaban en algún lugar como ese, lleno de gente que de forma poco disimulada los miraban.

**-No pensaras que salí de un hospital para internarme en una casa llena de locos- **Comentó el pelirrojo pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de Deidara y depositando con delicadeza un beso en su mejilla**- Además… Tenemos que hablar**- Su voz que había tomado un tono más suave y tierno se volvió fría de un momento a otro, llamando la atención del menor.

El agarre sobre su hombro se hizo más fuerte y una extraña sensación de inseguridad lo invadió, inmediatamente se aferró con fuerza al pecho de Sasori.

**-Pero antes vamos por un helado, ¿Te parece?-** Sus palabras seguían sonando frías y en cierto modo distantes, estaba seguro que nada de eso podía llegar a ser bueno. De cualquier forma de sus labios brotó una sonrisa que a pesar de ser por puro compromiso no dejaba de tener su brillo tan característico.

…

El sol se había ocultado hacia ya tiempo y las estrellas alumbraban orgullosas en el cielo.

Por escasos segundos se concentró en la pequeña heladería a la que Sasori había entrado no hacía mucho tiempo. Suspiró y nuevamente miró el cielo, hasta que sintió algo frio en la espalda.

**-Si seguís así te vas a torcer-** La suave voz del pelirrojo junto con un vaso de helado le hicieron prestarle atención al mayor, en especial a ese helado que ahora estaba en su mano.

Las palabras iban y venían, mezcladas entre risas y algún que otro chisme, haciendo más amena la caminata hacia un parque que no se encontraba muy lejos de donde estaban.

Tan pronto como se sentaron en uno de los bancos, la conversación trivial terminó abruptamente dando paso a un incomodo silencio. Deidara mantenía la mirada baja, rehuyendo de la del pelirrojo. Estaba seguro que no quería escuchar nada de lo que este le diría pero sabía que no tenía opción.

**-Dei…-** Llamó el mayor luego de que se escuchara el ruido de la valija la cerrarse**- Dei-** volvió a llamar un poco más firme al notar que el rubio no respondía.

**-¿Un?-** Con inseguridad levantó el rostro, temiendo por la inminente conversación.

Tan pronto como levantó su rostro se encontró con un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de farmacia, este último detalle le robó una media sonrisa.

Pronto el paquete pasó a sus manos y al abrirlo se encontró con una especie de peluche de un ave blanca, y no cualquiera sino de las que él solía esculpir.

Incluso en medio de la noche sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo especial mientras contemplaba su regalo bajo la atenta mirada de su novio.

Una sonrisa se formó sobre sus labios ante la idea de que ese chico que se encontraba sentado a su lado lo hubiera hecho durante el tiempo que pasó en el hospital, trayendo consigo la torpe imagen de Sasori intentando coser algo por su cuenta. Inmediatamente levantó la vista en busca de la de su pelirrojo para agradecerle. Pero inmediatamente la sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios.

La mirada de Sasori si bien no dejaba de transmitirle ese cariño que solo él podía darle, estaba apagada, manchada con tristeza.

**-Dei..-** Habló luego de un corto silencio, Deidara hizo a un lado el peluche y esperó las palabras del pelirrojo que parecían que nunca llegarían.

Los brazos de Sasori envolvieron su cuerpo en abrazo tan fuerte como necesitado, hundió su rostro en el pequeño espacio entre el hombro y el cuello del rubio. Tomó aire y con voz casi quebrada susurró _"es terminal"_

No reaccionó, inmediatamente su mente se puso en blanco y solo atinó a corresponder el abrazo.

**-…¿Cuánto?-** Balbuceó en un susurro apenas audible, casi por inercia.

**-No saben, puede que años o quizás días… No sé… Dei.. Tengo miedo-** Los ojos de Deidara que en algún momento amenazaron con soltar lágrimas se abrieron sorprendidos.

Lo abrazó con más fuerza, cerrando los ojos, esperando creer que todo era una especie de pesadilla de la que pronto podría despertar.

El sollozo ahogado Sasori lo obligo a volver a la realidad y casi de forma maternal comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos rojizos, intentando transmitir esa seguridad que tanto le faltaba a ambos.

Lentamente sus sollozos se fueron perdiendo hasta desaparecer completamente. Tomó aire y se separó de los brazos del rubio.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, sus frentes se chocaron y sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso que logró disipar gran parte de la tristeza.

Los brazos de Deidara envolvieron el cuello de Sasori y con delicadeza lo recostó sobre sus piernas.

Sus manos recorrían montamente cada mechón de pelo rojizo terminando con una suave caricia en la mejilla del ojimiel, mientras en silencio sentía como su alma se caía a pedazos.

Miró el cielo estrellado, semi iluminado por los primeros rayos de sol, pronto la mañana no tardó en llegar junto con el despertar de la ciudad.

**-¿Cómo crees que sea la muerte?-** Preguntó curioso el pelirrojo semi-incorporándose en el banco.

Deidara lo miró fijamente como si esperara encontrar la respuesta en sus ojos, luego tomó aire y suspiró.

**-m…creo que es como dormir, como tener un sueño-** Y se contuvo de continuar su frase, al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir. Muy tarde, el ojimiel lo había descubierto.

**-Un sueño e-ter-no querrás decir-** Sonrió triunfante, apartando la mirada del rubio, como si pensara en sus palabras**- Por lo menos eso sería lindo-** Y con un beso sobre los labios de Deidara se terminó de incorporaren el banco, tomando nuevamente su valija.

**-Vamos a casa-** Indicó tomando a Deidara de la mano y tirándolo un poco, obligándole a parar.

Nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron y una sonrisa indiscreta se formó en los labios de ambos. Sasori abrazó a Deidara y comenzaron lentamente el regreso a su hogar.

Deidara se aferró más al pecho de Sasori y de forma melancólica miró el cielo. Pasara lo que pasara estaba seguro que estaría con él hasta el final, como lo había estado durante todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

Tomó aire y depositó un beso en la mejilla del mayor, después de todo ya no podía hacer más que eso. La rabia y la impotencia no tardaron en llegar.

…

**Lamentamos la demora u.u como saben este capi es de kanda ( w kedo bien lindo! XD) bueno el que sigue me toca a mi =_= a ver que se puede hacer jejejeje, espero que les haya gustado y m… cualquier duda, propuesta, aclaración lo que sea para eso estamos nwn**

**Review? o porfas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Era extraño, aun cuando llevaba días "inactivo" se sentía realmente cansado, desde que había decidido seguir su tratamiento en casa las cosas habían resultado mas fáciles aun cuando sus amigos se turnaban para que el nunca se quedara solo en casa incluso habían colgado una gran pizarra en la cocina con horarios y actividades, en un principio le pareció exagerado e incluso protestó pero al notar que negociaban los turnos, Deidara para acompañarlo mas y Kakuzu vendiendo su tiempo para sacar provecho, el asunto le dio gracia, ellos eran así siempre lo sorprendían con algo que por muy bobo que fuera le sacaba mas de una sonrisa.

Durante los últimos días se había dado a la tarea de resolver "pendientes", era cierto que no sabia con seguridad cuanto tiempo de buena calidad de vida le quedaba pero tampoco quería dejar con problemas a sus compañeros, había cerrado sus trabajos pendientes en un pequeño despacho de arte para el que trabajaba en vacaciones, también había hecho una cita con un abogado para arreglar su cesión de "la parte de la casa", después de todo entre los 5 habitantes habían juntado para adquirirla y debía asegurarse de dejar cerradas las escrituras.

También, y a pesar de las maldiciones del rubio, comenzó a escribir su testamento, sabia que eran pasos difíciles pero hacerlo justo en este momento que se sentía bien y en pleno uso de sus facultades era el momento mas que perfecto y para alguien como el dejar las cosas "limpias" era lo mejor que podía hacer antes de irse.

El sonido de la puerta desvió su atención de los documentos que firmaba, guardo todo en un sobre evitando regaños de su novio, dejo el paquete sobre la mesa del pequeño antecomedor, entonces vio a Deidara entrar a la cocina

**-hola Danna**- se acercó a el y beso suavemente sus labios**- como estas?**

**- hola Dei-**respondió sacándose las pequeñas gafas que utilizaba para leer**- estoy bien, como te fue en la obra?**

**-obra?-** preguntó revolviendo algunas cosas dentro de la alacena

**-si, pensé que hoy irías a una visita de obra con el profesor de estructuras**

**-ha, eso…supongo que bien, ya no ha papas fritas?-** desvió el tema volteando a ver al pelirrojo

**-m… busca en la puerta de abajo, como que supones Deidara? Acaso no fuiste?- i**nsistió algo extrañado, el rubio había hablado emocionado algunos días antes sobre esa salida, le sorprendía que ahora lo tomara con tanta calma

-**nop, no fui… las encontré!-** sonrió victorioso tomando la bolsa metálica y dando la vuelta saltando hacia la barra para comenzar a comer

**-como que no fuiste? Deidara sabes que no debes descuidar las clases-** le reprendió sintiéndose por un momento algo tonto, "soné como su mamá" pensó

**-no importa Danna…ya será el siguiente semestre, escuche que es una visita muy común-** comento sin importancia mientras sacaba un folder se su mochila y lo arrojaba en la mesa justo frente al mayor**- aquí esta lo que me pediste Danna, aunque aun no entiendo porque insistes en hacer esos estúpidos tramites**

**-ya te dije Deidara no hay que ser descuidado con esas cosas, es por simple respeto-** respondió abriendo el folder, al interior había un par de hojas de papel con el encabezado _"solicitud de baja académica"_ **–gracias por hacerme el favor, yo…-** detuvo sus palabras el leer la segunda hoja**- que significa esto Deidara?**

**-que no leíste? Es una baja académica-** sonrió sin darle importancia

**-y porque tiene tu nombre?**

**-tranquilo la mía es temporal, solo por este semestre, va empezando así que ni me conocen bien los maestros**

**-sabes que no es por eso Deidara, porque lo hiciste?-** preguntó molesto mientras escuchaba a lo lejos la puerta abrirse de nuevo.

**-Hey rubia! No te acabes mis papas!-** protestó el alvino, apenas entro en la cocina se abalanzo en una pelea amistosa cuerpo a cuerpo con el rubio por la preciada botana mientras este lo evadía entre risas

**-ya dejen de pelea niños les comprare papas mas tarde-** regaño a broma en tono paternal

**-siii papá Itachi!-**contestaron al unísono los dos siguiendo el juego

**-Ita hicieron lo que debían?-** pregunto ansioso el rubio dejando el empaque al hambriento ojivioleta

**-tu que crees?- **respondió mientras sacaba una hoja de papel de su mochila**- en donde las pondremos?**

**-junto a la pizarra-** abrió un cajón y saco una pequeña cajita con tachuelas, se la tendió al moreno**-toma sostenla con esto**

**-que rayos hacen?-**pregunto el pelirrojo intentando ver lo que sus compañeros hacían

**-esperen falta la mía- **habló el religioso mientras de igual modo que el Uchiha sacaba una hoja blanca de su mochila aunque un poco arrugada

**-que descuidado eres Hidan parece que la usaste de servilleta-** le regaño el menor mientras tomaba el papel y el mismo lo ajustaba en el muro, se acercó a Sasori y tomó el folder que minutos tras le había dado**- me quedare con esto Danna-** sonrió

Tardo un poco en entender, miraba atento al trió sonreír y comentar algunas cosas frente al collaga de papel que ellos mismos acababan de crear, entonces recapacito en lo que contenían aquellos papeles que Deidara le había quitado

**-no lo hicieron-** dijo un tanto sorprendido y molesto**- díganme que no hicieron lo que creo**

**-eso depende de que creas pinocho-** bromeo Hidan mientras tomaba su teléfono móvil tras haber sonado**- es un mensaje de Konan, están por llegar-**anunció

**-llegar? A donde? De que hablan? Joder díganme que esta pasando aquí!-** soltó un poco desesperado, sabia que Deidara era impulsivo y que Hidan m... idiota? Pero Itachi?, es decir si era lo que el pensaba no era posible que los 3 hubiesen cometido tal estupidez

**-hacen mucho ruido-** Kakuzu entraba a la estancia con el rostro un poco adormilado**- ya acabo mi turno?**

-**no Kaku de eso te faltan como 3 horas jejeje pero no importa los chicos ya vienen**

**-ha es eso, tan pronto?-**miro la pared con las hojas de papel**- espero que Pain no haya tenido problemas con lo mío- **tomo asiento junto al pelirrojo

**-tu también Kakuzu? No lo puedo creer, que demonios se les metió en la cabeza?-** grito mas que molesto Sasori

**-tranquilo Danna, esta bien, te explicare-** se apresuro a decir el menor al ver la reacción de su compañero**- es… fue una decisión que tomamos todos…**

**- el dice la verdad Sasori, todos estuvimos de acuerdo, no se porque te molesta tanto, nos conoces bien sabes que no haríamos nada que no tuviera solución- **interrumpió el Uchiha

**-si Sasori tranquilízate, estamos en un buen momento y en realidad todos necesitamos un descanso-** intervino el mayor mientras bostezaba

**-los demás viene para acá, veremos una película y comeremos palomitas, será como en los viejos tiempos Saso-** agregó el alvino al notar la cara de disgusto del nombrado y la preocupación del ojiazul

Sasori suspiró pesadamente, entendía la idea de sus amigos pero no quería afectar tan fuertemente sus vidas (como si no lo fuera a hacer ya) y menos aún con algo tan importante como sus estudios, por otro lado dicha acción lo conmovió, no podía negarlo, pero tampoco lo admitiría abiertamente, ese agradecimiento lo reservaría para después, se levantó lentamente de su asiento preocupando un poco a los presentes

**-Danna-** le llamo a voz baja, temiendo molestarlo**- a… a donde vas?**

**-Hidan dijo que veríamos una película no?- **dijo si voltear a verlos ya con un pie en las escaleras para las habitaciones**- tomare una siesta, estoy algo cansado y si no lo hago no resistiré mas tarde**

Sus compañeros sonrieron ante la aparente aceptación de pelirrojo, Deidara corrió tras el tomándolo de la mano

**-iré con Danna, nos hablan cuando todo este listo?-** les dijo a sus amigos ya en un tomo mas feliz

**-claro rubia pero déjalo dormir no lo hagas hacer otras cosas- **soltó Hidan a doble sentido haciendo sonrojar a al menor y sonreír a su compañero

La tarde corrió tranquila, una hora después del altercado el resto del grupo llegó sin embargo decidieron dejar descansar un poco mas a los artistas, mientras preparaban la sala, moviendo algunos sillones y jalando una enorme colchoneta para que cupieran todos frente a la pantalla

Mientras en la habitación de Sasori este descansaba tranquilamente, aun cuando el rubio había subido con la intención de igualmente dormir, no lo había logrado, muchas cosas inundaban su cabeza incluso en un segundo sintió algo de arrepentimiento por haber incitado a sus compañeros a dejar la escuela un semestre, ok no había sido directamente el aunque si fue el que lo comento en un principio como acción propia, el resto solo le siguió.

Se mantuvo observando el rostro relajado del mayor, notaba como su piel había perdido algo de color viéndose ahora un poco pálida, unas ligeras ojeras adornaban sus ojos haciendo notar un pequeño cansancio, aun así lucia igual que siempre, tranquilo, relajado, Deidara sonrió inconscientemente acariciando con delicadeza desde los parpados bajando por el puente de la nariz y desviándose hacia la mejilla izquierda.

Sin entender como un enorme desesperación lo invadió tornándose instantáneamente en una profunda tristeza, su ceño se frunció manteniendo la palma de su mano en el rostro del pelirrojo, sintió sus ojos humedecer mientras se repetía a si mismo que no podía hacerlo, no lloraría, por muy mal que se sintiera no lloraría, apretó sus parpados con fuerza cerrando camino a las traicioneras lagrimas, abrió sus ojos de nuevo preocupado que su tensión despertara al mayor de su ensueño y se alegro al notar que aun dormía ajeno a lo que lo atormentaba, se acerco con cuidado depositando un suave beso en la frente de Sasori para después descansar la suya propia sobre su compañero.

**-mh…Dei?-** se removió un poco el mayor al sentirse algo acalorado por el acercamiento del chico**- esta todo bien?- **pregunto abriendo los ojos un tanto adormilado

**-no es nada Danna-** le sonrió envolviéndolo en sus brazos**- perdona por despertarte**

**- no importa -** contesto correspondiendo y cerrando nuevamente los ojos

Deidara bajó sus parpados…sintió algo de calor, como si la habitación en donde se encontraba no hubiese sido ventilada en días, comenzó a agobiarse un poco, se giró en su lugar sintiendo demasiado tarde como la firme base bajo él se terminaba cayendo de golpe en el tapete de la estancia.

**-mierda-** murmuró sabiéndose acompañado, no quería hacer demasiado ruido

Tomo asiento sin moverse demasiado inspeccionando alrededor, pudo ver a todos sus compañeros perdidamente dormidos en cada uno de los rincones de la sala, recordó la noche anterior, justo después de ver la película se habían quedad conversando y bromeando, bebiendo y recordando cada una de sus travesuras de la infancia.

Se volvió un poco observando a Sasori a sus espaldas recostado sobre las piernas del religioso quien yacía mas que inconsciente recargado en el respaldar del sillón, sonrió, en el sofá contiguo estaban Pain y Konan abrazados como queriendo evitar que cualquiera de los dos cayese del mueble mientras que Kakuzu acompañado de Kisame y Zetsu compartían una enorme colchoneta colocada justo en medio de la sala y finalmente ambos Uchihas se mantenían en un pequeño diván, Madara estaba por caer sacando una sonrisa del rubio al pensar como lograba dormir en esa posición.

Con extremo cuidado se puso de pie para encaminarse a la cocina, el calor que sintió al despertar le había resecado la garganta, necesitaba un poco de agua, se acercó al grifo y colocando un vaso debajo vertió un poco del líquido, estaba por beber un trago cuando el sonido hueco de pasos lo hizo girar a la entrada por la que él había pasado segundos atrás

**-buenos días…-**saludo el recién llegado con voz apagada

**-buenos días Itachi, como dormiste?**

**-ya has dormido antes con Madara, dime tu- **contestó un tanto a broma pero con la seriedad característica en el

**-lo siento-**sonrió, tomando asiento en el pequeño antecomedor**- debiste subir a tu habitación**

**-lo hubiera hecho…-**bostezó**- pero sinceramente no recuerdo ni cuando me quede dormido**

**-ni yo jejeje, preparare el desayuno, quieres algo en especial?**

**-yo lo haré-**se puso de pie encaminándose a la nevera**- tu vuelve a dormir**

El rubio lo miró extrañado

**-solo hazlo Deidara-** le dijo al notar su mirada de desconcierto**- si te vieras en un espejo entenderías lo que te digo**

**-tan mal me veo?**

**-cualquiera se vería igual si se malpasara como tu**

**-no me mal paso-** reclamó levantándose con intención de cumplir con la labor que dijo pero sintió un pequeño mareo que lo mantuvo unos segundos en su lugar

**-lo ves?-**se dio cuenta, se volvió a verlo**- entiende, las cosas apenas están empezando si ya estas mal a estas alturas, crees aguantar cuando llegue lo peor?-** el otro frunció el ceño un tanto molesto**- sabes a lo que me refiero, tienen más amigos ¿sabes?-** le reprochó mientras sacaba algunos ingredientes- **no tienes que cargar tu solo con esto**

El rubio pensó un poco sus palabras, era verdad que dormía poco, sus tareas se habían duplicado al intentar hacer todo por el pelirrojo y aunque no lo notara su cuerpo resentía el exceso de trabajo, suspiro resignado

**-bien, estaré en mi alcoba –**se encaminó-**saldré cuando me sienta mejor, contento?**

**-no-** el rubio lo miró**- te subiré comida más tarde**

Deidara sonrió, le dio la espalda haciendo una seña de agradecimiento con la mano mientras salía de la cocina.

…

El hecho de que abandonaran temporalmente la escuela no significaba vacaciones en casa ajena…o si?, desde la decisión el resto de sus compañeros se la vivían en su casa, desayunaban ahí, comían ahí, pasaban la tarde ahí, de no ser porque no había camas suficientes y la sala resultaba extremadamente incomoda se quedarían permanentemente.

Habían convencido, incluido Sasori, al rubio de que descansara, se le habían reducido sus "turnos" a pesar de que protestara interiormente se sentía mejor, esa tarde tendrían una parillada, a Kisame le pareció divertido y respaldado de la mayoría cargo con una hielera llena de carne, y algunos vegetales para el vegetariano del grupo, Deidara cortaba algunas verduras cuando se percató de la ausencia del pelirrojo.

**-y Danna?**

**-subió por un mantel….aunque ahora que lo mencionas de eso hace ya 10 minutos-** comento el Uchiha que se encargaba de sacar algunos trastes

_- subiré tal vez no lo encuentra_

El menor se encaminó a las escaleras, subió lentamente pensando en los últimos días, realmente agradecía lo tranquilos e incluso divertidos que habían resultado, por unos momentos había olvidado por completo la enfermedad del pelirrojo, se acercó a la pequeña puerta en el pasillo donde guardaban los blancos pero cuando estaba por jalar la manija un ruido a sus espaldas lo distrajo, era la habitación de Sasori, sin pensar se volvió abriendo esa puerta encontrándose con el mayor arrodillado frente al closet

**-Danna!-** alarmado se acercó inclinándose hacia el**- estas bien?**

**-yo…n-no….duele- **se quejaba con dificultad mientras se estrujaba el pecho en un intento de aminorar la molestia aun cuando no sabía exactamente de donde provenía, sentía una intensa punzada de dolor en todo el cuerpo

**-espera aquí te traeré medicamento**

El rubio hizo amago alejarse pero en un movimiento inesperadamente rápido se vio apresado del antebrazo por su compañero

**-n-no…estaré bien… no quiero…drogas **

**-de que diablos hablas Danna!-** reclamo un tanto asustado, no había tenido una recaída desde su regreso del hospital**- los necesitas!**

**-no!**

El menor lo miró sorprendido, realmente no esperaba eso, lo miró atentamente, la mano sobre el temblaba, Konan le había explicado lo dolorosos que eran algunos ataques y etapas de la enfermedad, entonces ¿Por qué no aceptaba la única manera de poder evitarlos aunque fuese un poco?

**-no quiero… mientras más los consuma…m-mi cuerpo se deteriora…**-respiró profundo intentando tranquilizarse, el dolor no parecía ceder**- no permitiré…que llegue el día en…que no sea capaz de distinguirte a mi lado…-**el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido y algo preocupado**- y si para eso…debo resistir u-un poco…lo haré**

Deidara se quedó sin palabras, seguramente no había mencionado ese "pequeño detalle" para no preocuparlo, sin pensarlo abrazó con fuerza a Sasori en un vano intento de ayudar a calmar su dolor, escuchó su respiración agitada y su cuerpo cada vez más débil, sujetó su cabeza recostándola en su pecho y meciendo suavemente el cuerpo que sostenía mientras repetía mas para si mismo que todo estaría bien, que ya pasaría.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Pain y a Itachi que tras escuchar ruido subían a ver que todo estuviera bien, apenas vieron la escena se inquietaron pero el rubio les hizo saber con la mirada y un leve movimiento de cabeza que todo estaba bien, con algo de duda el par abandono la habitación dejando a la pareja.

Pasados unos minutos la respiración del pelirrojo se normalizo un poco, su cuerpo se sentía cansado por lo que no se movió de su posición permitiéndose descansar en brazos del ojiazul.

**-estas mejor Danna?-** pregunto suavemente a su oído mientras acariciaba con delicadeza sus cabellos rojizos

**-si….mejor….gracias Dei-** respondió débilmente tan solo dejándose hacer.

Deidara sabía que era tan solo uno de los tantos tragos amargos pero no se permitiría caer, no frente a Sasori, sus manos temblaban y sus nervios estaban de punta sin embargo lo sujetó cuidadosamente notando que había caído dormido, lo recostó en la cama con delicadeza y tras depositar un pequeño beso en su frente salió de la habitación.

…

**Bien ahora si las disculpas jajajaj se que tarde años en subir sinceramente no quede muy conforme con el capítulo sin mencionar que mi inspiración se enfocó al 100 en el reciente reto "con una frase basta" de Derama17, TTwTT amo el itadei jejej pero! Releyendo me entraron unas ganas enormes de continuar asi que para quitarme este peso y como que "empezar de cero" me deshago de este capi que me tenia medio estancada y espero poder continuar con fuerzas renovadas, se aceptan sugerencias!**


	8. Chapter 8

Comentarios al final…

**Capítulo 8**

Un poco más, solo debía resistir un poco más, algunas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos cerrados mientras su mano apretaba fuertemente la de su amigo, era doloroso y siempre se había jurado a si mismo no hacer algo parecido aun cuando lo considerara una completa obra de arte, era hermoso, no podía negarlo pero como dolía.

**-vamos Dei-chan tu puedes ya casi termina**

La voz de Hidan apoyándolo y aumentando el agarre en su mano lo hizo recobrar un poco la energía, abrió ambos ojos viendo con detenimiento el trabajo realizado en su muñeca derecha, cada línea, cada punto formaban la estilizada figura de tinte rojizo que había prediseñado, sonrió arrugando un poco el ceño ante una nueva punzada.

**-bien…terminamos amigo-** comento sonriente el joven frente a él, pasó una pequeña gasa con desinfectante sobre la piel y le vendó con suavidad la muñeca_**- **_**eres valiente chico, no muchos se tatúan en la muñeca, es una zona bastante sensible**

**-tenía que ser ahi**

Deidara se veía bastante pálido y tenía un tanto revuelto el estómago, no era muy amigo delas agujas, sonrió pasando con delicadeza sus dedos por el vendaje, sintiéndose más que satisfecho del resultado, no era algo que hubiese planeado, hacia unos meses se había topado con un documental del arte de los tatuajes, le había llamado la atención, después de todo él era un artista y siempre considero los tatuajes como algo interesante y sumamente hermoso pero como contradecían su creencia del arte efímero simplemente los dejó pasar.

Esa tarde salía con su alvino amigo en busca de la cena, camino de vuelta una tormenta los había dejado varados en el centro comercial así que decidieron vagar un rato, claro que el rubio no contaba con que su amigo se adentraría al dichoso local y tras algunos retos, bromas, insultos y demás había terminado con la hermosa y estilizada figura de un escorpión en su muñeca derecha.

Sabía lo que sus amigos dirían pero muy por el contrario a lo que pudiera parecer él lo había decidido por cuenta propia, por un momento pensó, Sasori amaba el arte eterno y de cierto modo un tatuaje lo era, sonrió bobamente al pensarlo mientras escuchaba a Hidan diciéndole lo cobarde que era si no lo hacía, pero fue en ese momento que ese pensamiento cruzo su mente, algo que durara por siempre en él, quisiera admitirlo o no Sasori se iría y aunque no fuese algo que pensara con frecuencia la imagen de un escorpión que el mismo había dibujado alguna vez para su clase de arte se cruzó frente a sus ojos.

Debía tenerlo, la imagen de "Sasori" en el por siempre pasara lo que pasara y solo podía ser ahí en un lugar visible, no por los demás, si no por él, su mano derecha, cada que dibujara, escribiera, tomara algo entre sus manos, siempre podría verlo, sentirlo y saber que solo el sería el que guiara cada movimiento en su vida, sería eso, su guía, su cuidador, su ángel, tal y como lo había sido siempre.

La voz de Hidan lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la lluvia cedía y por fin podrían volver a casa, afuera parecía todo tan nublado, pero le sonrisa en su rostro seguía ahí.

**:::::**

**-no lo puedo creer, en serio…y yo pensé que Hidan era el idiota-** Itachi observaba con detenimiento la figura en la muñeca de su amigo, volteando reprobatoriamente hacia el religioso

**-hey!, yo no lo obligue…-** se defendió **– aunque si dije la palabra "reto"-** rió

**-nadie me obligó, yo lo quise así**- apartó su mano sonriendo nostálgico al ver la imagen- **y más les vale no decirle nada a Danna**

**-decirme que?**

Sasori bajaba por las escaleras bostezando y caminando con lentitud, torpemente, casi se habían cumplido seis meses desde su diagnóstico y su cuerpo se deterioraba a cada día, no era del todo dependiente a los medicamentos o a la ayuda de alguien más pero su estadía en casa se había convertido en algo prácticamente obligatorio y pocas veces salía de esta.

Konan se acercó ayudándolo a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones, viendo con extrañeza como el rubio colocaba sus manos tras su espalda y con gestos y gruñidos trataba de evitar algo que no comprendía muy bien

**-qué pasa?-** insistió al no recibir respuesta

**-pasa que Deidara se tatuó la muñeca, solo eso**

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos enormemente ante las palabras de Kakuzu que tras recibir un cojinaso de Deidara solo se encogió de hombro argumentando que no tenía por qué ser un secreto, se acercó al menor y jalonándolo un poco logró hacerse de ambos brazos del artista, el rubio se quejó ante el brusco agarre y se golpeó mentalmente por no prever el movimiento de su compañero.

Sasori observaba la figura rojiza, el arácnido estampado en la piel era una copia exacta de aquel garabato que Deidara le había mostrado en la clase de arte, un trazo que con son sonrisas le había mostrado diciendo lo bien que la imagen quedaba con él.

Repasó la imagen con sus dedos un tanto ido reaccionando al instante que un quejido llegó a sus oídos, miró al rubio.

**-lo siento** – se disculpó Deidara sonriendo apenado-** aún está algo hinchado-** examinó la expresión del pelirrojo apresurándose con una justificación pero el otro le calló

**-es…hermoso-**todos le miraron sorprendidos, mientras él seguía embobado en la imagen**-no es algo que yo haría-** sonrió**- pero es un lindo detalle**

No lo regañaría, no le reprocharía, lo conocía a la perfección y de inmediato descifró su intención, Deidara lo comprendió y suspiró aliviado, tomó la mano de Sasori notando apenas el pequeño sobre que tenía en su regazo

-**sé que no es como lo que acabas de darme Dei-** tomo el sobre poniéndolo frente al menor**- pero bueno…espero sea de tu agrado**

Deidara lo miró confundido, no entendía muy bien a que se debía, no era ninguna fecha importante, al menos que recordara, el mayor insistió obligándolo a tomar la envoltura así que pensándolo un poco lo abrió, en su interior había un par de entradas.

**-son entradas para la exposición de la próxima semana- **el rubio incrementó su sorpresa- **ese tal Okamoto* que tanto te gusta es bastante famoso y me ha costado trabajo conseguirlas-** sonrió- **te gustaría ir conmigo?**

**-p-pero Danna?, porque?... es decir, que celebramos?**

Las risas de sus amigos lo descolocaron y el pánico lo invadió aun cuando su compañero sujetaba sus manos sonriéndole con dulzura, su cumpleaños?, su aniversario?, estaba seguro que no había nada representativo en esas fechas, pero se sentía tan nervioso.

**-hay Dei, no me digas que no sabes qué día es hoy?-** el rubio le miró asustado**- no sabes que celebramos?**

**-y-yo…**

**-hoy…cumplimos un día más en compañía del otro Dei-** Deidara soltó el aire con una mueca un tanto extraña haciendo reír a los presentes**- cada día es una dicha, y no veo motivo para dejarlo pasar- **se acercó y posó sus labios en la frente de su descolocado y algo aliviado compañero

**-no es justo Danna, me asustaste-** soltó el menor con un gracioso puchero**- pero tienes razón!-** su humor cambió drásticamente y sonrió saltando a los brazos del mayor**- no dejemos pasar ni un solo segundo, vamos al parque quieres? Podemos comer un helado, o perseguir a las palomas! o…o…. o podemos solo caminar y saltar sobre las hojas de los arboles**

Deidara se sentía emocionado, feliz, sentía que nada podría robarle un solo segundo junto a Sasori, su entusiasmo contagio de inmediato a sus amigos quienes ansiosos se alistaron para salir, el movimiento en la casa se aceleró.

**-te traeré tu abrigo Danna tu espera aquí vale?-** le sonrió**- nos divertiremos muchísimo**

El pelirrojo lo jaló levemente y silenció sus palaras juntando sus labios con los del menor, tan solo un rose, al separarse acarició su mejilla con dulzura y meneo la cabeza invitándolo a subir a su alcoba, Deidara le soltó y salió corriendo, el ruido en la estancia le relajó, algunas risas y planeaciones para esa tarde llegaron a sus oídos, cerró los ojos concentrándose en lo bien que se sentía saber que no las había frenado, no del todo, las vidas de sus amigos acompañaban la suya.

Pasaron pocos segundos y el rubio bajó las escaleras saltando de a dos los escalones, llegó con un brinco y se acercó acomodando el abrigo entre sus manos, listo para colocarlo sobre los hombros de su novio.

**-listo Danna ahora si podemos…-** sus palabras se cortaron de golpe.

Detuvo todo movimiento bajando con lentitud sus brazos hasta que la tela que sostenía se arrastró sobre la duela, torció la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos sonriendo con ternura, Sasori se mantenía recostado en el respaldo del sillón, sus ojos estaban cerrados y una ligera sonrisa adornaba su rostro, su respiración pausada le hizo saber que se había quedado dormido, se acercó rodeando el mueble y tomó asiento junto a él colocando el abrigo sobre su cuerpo.

**-está bien…-**soltó recostándolo suavemente sobre sus piernas**- será para la próxima-** sonrió- **descansa Danna.**

**:::::**

Las luces multicolores no dejaban de bailar frente a sus ojos, como esferas móviles que crecían y se hacían pequeñas intermitentemente bloqueando por completo su visión, su cuerpo entero temblaba y unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaban por los hombros, podía sentir el duro suelo de madera bajo su espalda y agradecía enormemente el que su voz no se hubiese perdido del todo, su respiración agitada y errática lo molestaba al dificultar sus esfuerzos por comunicarse con quienes sabía junto a él.

Poco a poco los destellos desaparecieron obscureciendo momentáneamente su vista, parpadeó molesto percatándose del fuerte agarre que se mantenía sobre su mano derecha, suspiro sintiéndose extremadamente cansado al tiempo que los espasmos desaparecían, tras unos minutos abrió los ojos lentamente gruñendo con pesar al ver el semblante de las personas que le rodeaban.

**-l-lo siento**- se disculpó a vos queda sintiendo la garganta seca

**-tranquilo Danna…está bien**

Deidara le sonreía en un inútil intento de ocultar su temor, era la tercera vez esa semana que el pelirrojo sufría de un ataque o recaída por la falta de defensas, las veces que lo encontraban con alta fiebre o convulsionando en algún lugar de la casa aumentaban ante la renuencia del mismo por aceptar los medicamentos, odiaba saber que lo necesitaba y no soportaba la clara necesidad de los fármacos pero tampoco podía continuar así, no podía seguir siendo una carga y continuar viendo el angustiado rostro de Deidara cada vez que recobraba la consciencia.

**-no…no lo está**-jadeó siendo trasladado del piso de la estancia a uno de los acolchonados sillones en brazos de Itachi- **…lo haré…tomaré las malditas pastillas**

Todos sabían lo que eso significaba y aunque conllevaba un riesgo comprendían el pesar de Sasori por no poder valerse más por sí mismo, en un acto de apoyo el rubio se acercó rodeándolo con sus brazos permaneciendo así ante el desconcierto del mayor.

**-te prometo…que no dejare que suceda Danna…-** susurró a su oído**- si comienzas a desvariar estaré ahí para corregirte…si comienzas a olvidar yo te recordare-** se separó un poco sonriéndole tras notar la mirada sorprendida de su compañero- **…y si tus ojos se cierran por la somnolencia yo dormiré contigo para acompañarte en sueños**

Era demasiado, no se consideraba una mala persona, jamás lo hizo, pero de igual modo en ese justo momento pensó que no merecía todo aquello, el terrible suceso por el que estaba pasando y el que lo llevaría a otro mundo apartado de su ahora realidad no era nada comparado con el apoyo, la gratitud y el intenso amor que recibía día con día, la emoción mezcla con algo de angustia lo envolvió haciendo que unas traicioneras lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, queriendo evitar que le vieran se cubrió con ambas manos sintiendo su cuerpo volver a temblar esta vez de nervios y felicidad ganando así una sonrisa de cada uno de sus amigos que con gritos y risas se arrojaron "sobre el" en un fuerte abrazo grupal.

Podía suceder cualquier cosa, podía llegar el fin del mundo, podía morir mañana o un segundo después, de lo que estaba seguro es que se iría completamente satisfecho, el "éxito", la codiciada meta en la vida que cada ser humano buscaba y por la que luchaba él la había alcanzado hace mucho, desde el momento en que los conoció, desde el instante en que "él" lo saludo, entre el nudo de brazos y piernas y el mar de voces y carcajadas logró sujetar esas cálidas mejillas entre sus manos, se permitió rozarlas con sus pulgares unos segundos antes de atraerlas y juntar sus labios con los ansiosos y sonrientes del rubio, ese recuerdo definitivamente se iría con él.

**::::::**

**Por fin!, lamento mucho la demora en verdad! No se ni cuantos meses pasaron y en verdad la causa principal fu la falta de inspiración u.u, debo decirles que en un principio este fic fue pensado para algo corto pero las cosas siguieron jejeje ahora estoy por darle final y espero que no tarde demasiado, tengo 2 fics comenzados que quiero subir y no lo hago porque quiero tenerlos avanzados para que no suceda con lo que paso aquí n.ñ**

**Una vez mas una disculpa, espero sigan gustando de la historia y por favor háganme saber su opinión con un review, se les agradece! **


	9. Chapter 9

Comentarios al final…

**Capítulo 9**

La mañana había estado algo fría así que en cuanto vio un rayo de sol por su venta no dudó en arrastrar una silla y hacerse "bolita" lleno de cobijas justo debajo de la cálida luz.

Le parecía demasiado gracioso como las cosas que antes le resultaban tan comunes y banales estuviesen cobrando tal importancia en el, el frío parecía más intenso, el calor más bochornoso, el antojo por algún alimento demasiado deseable, realmente y viéndolo de un lado positivo agradecía la oportunidad de poder apreciar la verdadera belleza de la vida.

Las peleas entre Kakuzu y Hidan lograban hacerlo reír con fuerza acabando con estas contagiando a todos con su sonrisa, los terribles platillos de Kisame no le resultaban tan repugnantes como antes logrando "lagrimas" de agradecimiento de su amigo, en verdad parecía que su vida ahora era realmente buena, solo había algo que lo inquietaba y que necesitaba pero temía volver a sentir, sus ojos se cerraron pensando en aquellos rubios cabellos producto de muchos de sus desvelos, aquellas caricias, aquellos besos, aquellas palabras de amor que escuchaba día con día y que tanto necesitaba.

Lentamente comenzó a quedarse dormido, estaba realmente cómodo, la suavidad de la tela sobre su cuerpo, la pequeña brisa removiendo sus cortos cabellos, las pequeñas cosquillas sobre su nariz dadas por las "barbas" del borde de la cobija, tenía que moverse a la cama si no quería caer pero estaba muy, muy cómodo.

No pasó mucho cuando un pequeño vértigo le llego, se golpeó mentalmente sabiendo que como lo previó estaba por caer de la silla pero el golpe nunca llegó, con pesar abrió los ojos encontrándose con Itachi que lo sostenía por los hombros hincado frente a él, le sonrió apenado.

**-perdón jeje me quedé dormido-** se disculpó encogiéndose una vez más entre la tela, el moreno le sonrió negando con la cabeza.

**-pudiste dormir en la cama sabes?...estas bien?-**el pelirrojo asintió-**Deidara preparará la cena, quiere saber si te gustaría algo en especial**

**-no-** negó poniéndose lentamente de pie con ayuda de su amigo**- lo que sea está bien**

**-a dónde vas?-** le preguntó al ver que se encaminaba a la salida jalando con el mundo de cobijas

**-abajo, quiero cenar con ustedes…vamos?**

De algún modo comenzaba a acostumbrarse, los desayunos, comidas y cenas en cama se habían vuelto algo frecuente gracias a los horarios de sus medicamentos, no le agradaba, amaba la presencia de Deidara junto a él en cada una de sus comidas pero solo ellos dos… ese día quería comer con todos.

Una vez llegó a la cocina se encontró con todos los habitantes de la casa, apenas cruzó la puerta le saludaron e invitaron a sentarse sin preguntar absolutamente nada, el rubio se acercó saludándolo con un pequeño beso y tras unos minutos los trastes y la comida pasaban de mano en mano entre conversaciones y risas.

En medio de todo el ruido una insistente alarma sobresalió haciendo que el rubio sacara su móvil colocándolo sobre la mesa.

**-es hora de la medicina danna**

El menor estaba por ponerse de pie cuando la mano de Sasori lo detuvo

**-podemos esperar a después de la cena?...la tomare en la habitación si?-**pidió de una manera que incluso pareció suplicante, el rubio sonrió asintiendo levemente, realmente no podía negarle nada.

…

Las voces quedaron olvidadas a eco en la estancia, podía escuchar risas y el volumen un tanto alto de la televisión, una película de suspenso o algo así, un peso extra junto a él le hizo poner su atención en Deidara que sentado en la cama buscaba en el gran pastillero el medicamento pendiente.

Sonrió siguiendo sus movimientos, como sacaba la pequeña capsula amarilla y la empuñaba con cuidado de no perderla mientras s estiraba hasta la mesilla junto a la cama para tomar la botella de agua, era tan atento, tan comprensivo…demasiado bueno, apenas el rubio le tendió el medicamento le detuvo posando suavemente su manos sobre las de su compañero.

**-esperemos un poco si?**

**-pero…**

**-necesito que…hablemos-** le interrumpió, haciendo que el menor parpadeara confuso, dejando lo que sostenía una vez más sobre el buró.

**-bien...de que quieres hablar?**

Estaba nervioso, ansioso y preocupado, sabía que Deidara no se negaría y aun así cierta angustia lo invadía, no quería sonar…grosero?, tomo aire dejándolo salir en un intento de aclarar su mente.

**-yo…Dei…hace algunas semanas que siento…mi cuerpo ya no es el mismo-** el rubio se tensó- **tranquilo-**le sonrió**- me refiero a que…hay algo que quiero hacer y…no sé si pueda o si espero más…no sé si pueda hacerlo después**

No se necesitó más, Deidara sonrió depositando un pequeño beso sobre su frente mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a la puerta, abrió un pequeño cajón y sacó una hoja de papel, escribió unas cuantas palabras y con un poco de cinta adhesiva pegó la hoja sobre la puerta desde la parte de afuera, cerró activando el seguro.

**-sabes que no tienes que pedirlo Danna- **le sonrió recargado sobre la madera**- pero tendrás que darme unos minutos vale?**

Sasori lo miró sorprendido, no pudo más que asentir mientras veía a su compañero desaparecer tras la puerta del baño, con un gran alivio se dejó caer sobre el colchón, en verdad era afortunado, no lo pensaba como una necesidad carnal, jamás lo vio así, no con Deidara, extrañaba su tacto, ese tipo de tacto que lo hacía estremecer, anhelaba sus respiraciones juntas, sus caricias, sus besos pero más que nada, esperaba el segundo después de que todo terminara, ver el rostro del rubio sonriente y cansado, feliz, saber que se debía a él y no a alguien más.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos, tan solo giro su rostro encontrando al menor recargado en el marco de madera portando tan solo su camisa abierta y sus ajustados bóxer negros, sonriéndole, correspondió estirando sus brazos invitándolo a acompañarlo en el lecho.

Deidara se acercó con pasos seguros y se detuvo estando frente a él, Sasori sentado a la orilla de la cama y el de pie sosteniendo ambas manos, mirándolo desde arriba con una suave pero claramente nerviosa sonrisa.

**-yo…temía pedírtelo-**confesó sonrojado el rubio logrando una mueca de completa sorpresa del otro**- yo quería…pero no sabía si podíamos-** hizo un pequeño puchero y el pelirrojo sonrió.

**-supongo que el que no habla, dios no lo escucha-** negó levemente con la cabeza**- somos un par de idiotas Dei**

**-jeje tienes razón, pero tú más, era obvio que no te lo iba a negar pero yo tenía miedo de hacerte daño- **bufó

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese protestar sintió los cálido labios de otro contra los suyos, un suave roce, sus manos se desprendieron de las del artista posándose inmediatamente sobre la esbelta figura frente a él, sintió el peso sobre sus piernas y unos brazos enroscarse en su cuello, estaba algo sorprendido, todo iba muy lento, los movimientos eran suaves y delicados como si Deidara evitara lastimarlo, sonrió ante la idea, extrañamente se sentía muy bien aun cuando no había consumido sus medicamentos, dejó todo de lado y se concentró en lo que hacía, no podía desperdiciar un solo segundo.

Intentó darse vuelta para recostar a su compañero sobre el colchón pero este se lo impidió, le miró extrañado apenas se separaron unos centímetros pero el rubio tan solo le sonrió y lo empujo por los hombros obligándolo a quedar bajo él.

**-que pretendes Dei?-**pregunto sonriendo

**-pretendo…complacerte, sip eso se podría decir**- rió mientras acercaba sus labios ahora al delgado cuello-**no soy muy bueno tomando iniciativa en estas cosas Danna, así que tenme un poco de paciencia si?**

**-no necesitas hacerlo**

**-lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo**

Las palabras quedaron al aire cuando las caricias retornaron, Deidara apenas portaba un poco de ropa mientras Sasori estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza a causa del fio que su cuerpo sentía, se apenó un poco al ver como el menor luchaba contra las prendas y se decidió a darle una mano, sujeto el pequeño rostro en sus manos incitándolo a distraerse con sus labios mientras la ropa, una a una caían a ambos lados de la cama y entonces el rubio sintió el contacto con la fría piel, se separó de golpe.

**-dios lo siento danna, estas helado- **se disculpó frotando con insistencia las palmas de sus manos por los brazos, torso y pernas de su compañero de una forma tan espontanea que le causo gracia al otro.

**-estoy bien Dei-** lo jaló de nueva cuenta para que cayera sobre el- **en realidad me estas calentando muy bien**

El rubio se sonrojó de golpe al entender el doble sentido de las palabras, se golpeó mentalmente sonriendo y una vez más volvió a su labor, sus cuerpos chocaban y giraban, las caricias iban y venían reconociendo el terreno ya tantas veces explorado, sus respiraciones se agitaban a cada segundo y aunque Deidara tratara de evitarlo sabía que a excitación del momento no perdonaba al pelirrojo, bajó un poco la intensidad de sus besos y dio un pequeño salto en sentir las traviesas manos del su novio sobre su trasero, frunció el ceño extrañado al darse cuenta que el contacto era piel con piel, ¿en qué momento su ropa interior había quedado colgándole del tobillo?

Se inclinó levemente tomando las muñecas de Sasori obligándolo a deshacer la caricia, el otro estaba por protestar pero desistió al ver al menor descender sus besos por su torso, su ombligo y detenerse sobre el elástico del bóxer.

**-que vas a hacer…Deidara?**

El rubio le sonrió y asegurándose de tener bien sujetas aquellas manos sacó su lengua dando una larga lamida sobre la tela ya un poco tensa por el miembro bajo ella, Sasori echo la cabeza hacia atrás dejando salir un ligero gemido, hacia tanto que no hacían aquello, mucho antes de todo lo que ocurría, las veces anteriores todo era tan rápido, si, lleno de pasión y cariño pero rápido, sonrió al sentir el rose de la ropa bajar hasta sus rodillas y dejó salir el aire que sostenía cuando la misma lamida pasaba ahora sobre su entrepierna desnuda.

La habitación se llenó de suspiros, la respiración algo errática del rubio hacía notar el esfuerzo que hacía por complacer a su pareja, se perdió concentrado en su trabajo, su misión, hacer que Sasori se sintiera bien, disfrutara, algunos murmullos llegaron a sus oídos pero no escuchaba, no fue hasta que sintió un tirón en su cabello que se separó del aquel pedazo de carne.

**-de-detente…ya, es suficiente Dei-** el pelirrojo se veía agitado y un tono rojizo adornaba sus mejillas, un poco de sudor caía por su frente

**-me pase-**murmuró preocupado el menor mientras se ponía de pie y se inclinaba acariciando el rostro del pelirrojo**- dios me pase verdad?, estas bien danna?**

Sasori soltó una carcajada intentando regular su respiración y resistiéndose a continuar la labor del rubio ante el punzante dolor que el mismo se había provocado al detenerlo

**-no es eso, solo…-**lo jaló hasta invertir posiciones dejándolo bajó él- **te necesito…**

Deidara se dejó hacer más tranquilo, no sabía que tanto podía resistir su compañero y cada acción le hacía dudar, tomo confianza cuando sintió sus piernas ser separadas con suavidad y sonrió para sus adentros al sentir los dedos del mayor explorar su entrada, uno de ellos se deslizo en su interior.

**-Dei, que?**

Sasori lo miró boquiabierto, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado el otro en el baño?, su dedo ahora acompañado de otros dos se deslizaban con sorprendente facilidad.

**-quise…ahorrarte esa parte-**susurró entre suspiros**- no hay tiempo que perder danna…así que…porque no empezamos**

Aquellas palabras excitaron al pelirrojo mucho más que cualquier tipo de afrodisiaco, Deidara no solo se había preparado para el anticipándose a su necesidad, se estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata, su poco restante autocontrol impidió que se desangrara en el momento que el rubio tomo sus propias piernas bajo sus rodillas invitándolo a continuar.

Su cuerpo respondió solo y antes de darse cuenta estaba dentro del menor temblando levemente, su compañero mantenía la cabeza ladeada y sus manos habían soltado sus piernas de golpe al sentir la intromisión y ahora reposaban sostenidas solo por las suyas propias bajo él, sin esperar mas se inclinó dejando salir toda la energía que como por arte de magia había inundado su interior, sus caderas se movían con una extraña mezcla de lentitud y firmeza tratando de evitar el dolor y llegar al placer cuando antes.

Deidara se abrazó a su espalda gimiendo quedamente y concentrándose solo en la sensación de ese miembro entrando y saliendo de él, tan seguro, tan caliente, los envestidas aumentaban poco a poco y olvidó por completo el reproche que cruzo por su cabeza al verse interrumpido tan repentinamente, podía sentir e aliento de Sasori junto a su oído y las constantes caricias en su cabeza y cadera.

La noción del tiempo perdió sentido y volvió con algo de lucidez cuando los movimientos sobre el comenzaron a ser erráticos y torpes.

**-diablos…**

El mayor se separó un poco maldiciendo con una mueca de disgusto, el rubio no preguntó nada pero sintió un ligero temblor en el otro, sonrió comprensivo y con un ligero empuje quedo ahora él arriba sentado y Sasori abajo recostado, ese era su límite, se notaba cansado y frustrado por el deseo de terminar así que se ocupó de hacer el _trabajo._

**-dios…así Dei…m-más rápido**

El rubio cabalgaba con fuerza intentando compensas el bajón de energía, la base de la cama comenzó a chocar contra el muro y aunque sentía el cansancio en sus piernas se obligó a complacer la petición de su novio, sintió una mano atendiendo su hasta ahora olvidado miembro y un sonoro gemido abandonó su garganta, se dejó caer hacia adelante probando por enésima vez esos labios que le parecían tan adictivos, cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando se sintió llegar al final y se separó jadeando.

**-te amo**

Y con esas dos palabras una corriente eléctrica bajó desde su columna llenándolo por completo, su cuerpo convulsionó siendo detenido por el firme abrazo del mayor, sintió su esencia abandonar su cuerpo perdiéndose entre ambos vientres siendo consciente del final solo al sentir el cálido liquido de Sasori chorrear entre sus piernas, su mente se bloqueó y el sonido a su alrededor era como un eco rebotando en su cabeza, su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza y unas suaves pero constantes caricias circulaban sobre su espalda encorvada.

**-da-danna…estas bien?-**se limitó a preguntar sin moverse de su sitio sintiéndolo un dentro de él

**-mejor que nunca-** tomó con cuidado su rostro besándolo con suavidad**-gracias Dei**

**-danna….**

**-si?**

**-también te amo**

**-lo se Dei, lo sé**- volvió a recostarlo sobre su pecho

El rubio sonrió, sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse es sus ojos, no podía ser, no podía ser la última vez que sintieran eso, carraspeo reprimiendo el llanto y aplicando más fuerza en el abrazo ignorando la pequeña punzada de dolor que llegó al sentir al otro salir, la fuerza se había ido y su cuerpo pedía descanso.

**-tranquilo, tal vez no sea igual…pero creo que podemos repetirlo algunas veces mas**

El rostro de Deidara se iluminó y asintió infantilmente mientras jalaba las sabanas colocándolas sobre los dos ,eso siempre pasaría, el saber lo que pensaba y responder si siquiera formular la pregunta lo llenaba de dicha, bien lo mostraban en aquellas patéticas películas románticas comerciales, cuando dos personas están enamoradas es como si fuesen una sola, sintió las exhalaciones calmadas de Sasori y lo vio dormido, se acurrucó pensando, de ahora en adelante le negaría esas películas a Konan, ya le estaban afectando.

…

**-creo que no están de humor para ver una peli-**Madara miraba sonrojado la hoja de papel pegada en la puerta, la leyenda _"no molestar"_ resaltaba en tinta roja.

**-m…ya se divirtieron bastante pero recuérdenme mover su cama del muro-** comento igualmente sonrojado Pain

**-deben admitir que fueron bastante discretos, de no ser por esos golpeteos ni cuenta nos dábamos**

El par asintió mientras seguían a Itachi escaleras abajo, sería mejor dejar a la pareja descansar.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**Wiiiiii, creo que ahora no tarde tanto XD, debo decir que quería meter un capi asi pero honestamente no se me dan muy bien, prefiero dejar en lime pero en fin, por eso la tardanza u.u lamento mi patético intento de lemon =_=, ahora si, el que sigue será el final, será un capitulo largo y aunque ya tengo las partes más relevantes necesito hilar el resto.**

**He recibido una petición de un final alterno y realmente me movió jejej aun no se si resulte por como va la historia pero tratare de pensar algo, en fin, gracias por leer y porfas no olviden comentar nwn**


	10. Chapter 10 FINAL

**Bien, dado el dia y dado el dramatismo y "romanticismo" del capitulo, decidí subir hoy el final de esta historia.**

**Debo decir que es uno de los fics con los ke mas me he encariñado y estoy muy orgullosa del final, pero como siempre ustedes mis queridas lectoras tienen la ultima palabra. Y mary! Espero no traumarte demasiado n.ñ, la parte final está enteramente dedicada a ti nwn**

**feliz día del amor y la amistad!**

…

**Capítulo final**

Estaba por oscurecer, la tarde caía y los últimos rayos rojizos del sol surcaban el firmamento creando una hermosa gama cálida entre las nubes, pintaba un día hermoso, un final de día hermoso, algunas aves revoloteaban para volver a sus nidos dejando escuchar su último canto por todo el camposanto.

Un laberinto, siempre que pisó ese tipo de lugares le parecieron enormes laberintos bajos, cada piedra rectangular acomodada simétricamente formando hileras que parecían interminables, demasiado monótono para su gusto de artista, solo algunas figuras sobresalían de las demás ya fuera por algún detalle labrado sobre la misma dura superficie o por algún ramo de flores sobresaliendo entre la perfectamente cuidada alfombra verde.

Uno de esos negritos en el arroz* estaba frente a él, un bloque negro completamente liso, tan solo unas cuantas letras adornaban el frente, líneas pulcras y legibles, una imagen por demás minimalista y elegante ante el ojo de cualquier conocedor del buen gusto.

Hacía ya horas que tenía perdido el correr del tiempo, comenzaba a enfriar pero realmente no le importó, el césped recién colocado bajo él le sentaba de lo más cómodo, aun cuando su brazo estirado hacia adelante tenia rato acalambrado, pero no podía, sus dedos no querían dejar de repasar una y otra vez ese nombre y esa inscripción delicadamente tallada sobre la superficie de piedra.

_Akasuna no Sasori_

_8.11.92 - 8.11.11_

"_Un Artista que será eternamente recordado"_

Sonrió, había visto esas mismas palabras en un sueño semanas atrás, un para nada agradable sueño que ahora se volvía realidad, su mano se desvió al ramo de rosas blancas que descansaba al borde de la lápida, acarició algunos pétalos sintiendo la suavidad de estos, el mismo se encargó de que fueran las flores más frescas, durarían semanas, una vez más sonrió, no sabían nada de horticultura o arreglos florales, nada de plantas y sus características pero un vago recuerdo le hizo decidirse esa tarde frente a la enorme floristería.

_**-las rosas son para niñas Deidara**__- le miró molesto el pelirrojo- __**pero las rosas blancas significan pureza…supongo que esas van bien con todo**_

Eran hermosas, blanco, unión de todos los colores, luz, pureza…. el color de arcilla que usaba para sus esculturas, se burló. El aire frió comenzó a calarle los huesos y se encogió unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie.

A unos metros de él, justo a sus espaldas sus amigos le esperaban pacientes, cansados, dolidos, sacudió su pantalón como quitando las inexistentes moronas de suciedad que se pudiesen haber colado entre sus ropas, suspiro hondamente y se volvió a ellos con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

**-y bien? Quien conduce?**

**….**

La estruendosa música rebotaba en sus oídos y el frio antes sentido había sido remplazado por la calidez humana de un lugar atestado de personas, sorprendente considerando que era martes, el que ellos tuviesen frenada su vida laboral(¿) no significaba que el mundo también estuviese en pausa, parecía que se quisieran unir a su _celebración_.

Llevó la botella color ocre a sus labios, no gustaba mucho de la cerveza pero en realidad no venía al caso, había ruido por todas partes pero su mesa, justo a unos metros de un pequeño balcón del antro estaba envuelta en silencio, únicamente el frecuente movimiento de las botellas y los vasos les hacían notar ahí.

Dios! Parecían autistas!, todos pálidos, todos con ojeras y poco coordinados, no pudo más, fue demasiado y en un acto repentino para el resto Deidara estalló en carcajadas.

Sus ocho acompañantes lo veían sorprendidos y un tanto asustados ante el repentino ataque, el rubio aspiraba con fuerza intentado tranquilizarse y tomando como apoyo el brazo de Itachi junto a él para no caer del pequeño banco que tenía por asiento, tras unos segundos su respiración se tranquilizó un poco pero su sonrisa no desapareció.

**-y-yo, lo siento, lo siento es solo que –**rió de nuevo**- parecen zombis!, si vieran sus caras**-algunas sonrisas se dibujaban en los rostros de sus amigos- **dios! ya ni Danna después de entrega* y eso que pasábamos días sin dormir**

**-hey rubia! Nada de "dios" si acaso "por jashin"**

El comentario de Hidan logro que el resto cayera en gracia y el silencio se volvió un mar de risas, risas que pasaron a ser palabras, palabras que pasaron a ser plática, plática que terminó en anécdotas y bromas, los tragos iban y venían y aun así el alcohol parecía no hacer efecto en su organismo.

**-…o recuerdan el día del examen?**-comentó jocoso Kisame mientras daba un trago a su bebida- **semanas y semanas estudiando y cuando salió del aula juraba que la había cagado, que no entraría a la facultad…**

**-y el muy bastardo sale con "excelente", dime quién demonios con un coeficiente normal sale excelente en el puto examen de admisión?- **completó sonriente Pain sin despegar su mano sujeta la de la única chica del grupo.

**-pues quien más si no es el maldito pinocho y el bastardo del Uchiha, o ya lo olvidaste Itachi?**- se burló Kakuzu pidiendo otra ronda dispuesto a deshacerse de ahorros sobre la barra

**-hey que ustedes sean idiotas es otra cosa**- contraataco el moreno**- solo Sasori y yo pasamos las vacaciones estudiando y el esfuerzo lo valió**

**-si y por eso no follaron en más de dos meses**

**-eso creen ustedes, Danna es muy activo por las noches- **Deidara bromeó y una vez más las risas estallaron con fuerza, una camarera llegó con una charola llena de cervezas y cada una paso de mano en mano**-…era…- **su voz resaltó de nueva cuenta y repentinamente la seriedad volvió a ensombrecer al grupo-**él…era muy activo por las noches**.

La voz del rubio terminó siendo suave y calmada, una sonrisa ladeada se curvo en sus labios y un poco tambaleante se puso de pie.

**-si me disculpan señoritas, iré a tomar un poco de aire-** y sin más se encaminó al balcón cerrando la puerta de vidrio esmerilado tras él.

Agradecía que la pequeña terraza estuviese vacía, el ambiente se veía más entretenido dentro del bar y el frio nocturno no parecía apetecer a ningún cliente del establecimiento, el lugar era bastante hermoso, para tratarse de un lugar de ese tipo, el diseño era moderno, bastante amplio y elegante hasta cierto punto, un pequeño jardín adornaba la vista bajo el, afortunadamente igualmente vacío.

Recordó su ultimo semestre en la escuela antes de pedir la baja académica ya hace más de ocho meses atrás, el proyecto asignado un restaurante bar, algo extraño para un proyecto escolar, pero según los asesores debían apegarse a peticiones reales, una casa, un bar, una sexshop*, sonrió , vaya idiotez.

Las luces de colores, los acabados en acero inoxidable y madera…madera lisa, las marionetas de Sasori siempre eran de madera, frunció el ceño recordando, si se supone que su "arte" era eterno porque usaba madera, la madera podía podrirse o ser comida por polillas, porque no usaba metal?…aunque el metal se oxidaba, o arcilla como él? M… pero la arcilla se rompía, quizás después de todo la eternidad no existía como el pelirrojo pensaba, cuando volviera a casa se encargaría de proteger de cualquier riesgo las marionetas que Sasori había hecho es sus ratos libres y que guardaba tan celosamente bajo su cama.

Una corriente aire lo estremeció sacándolo de sus pensamientos y sintió que la poca calidez que su cuerpo conservaba se desvanecía lentamente, el chirrido de la puerta deslizándose le hizo voltear, sonrió al ver a Itachi recargado en la cancelería.

**-deberías entrar…este frió no es bueno**

**-jm…bueno**- repitió a burla- **a estas alturas ya no sé lo que es bueno y lo que no, te has cansado de beber?**

**-no…de celebrar-**el rubio lo miró indiferente

**-no veo porque, tenemos que celebrar lo olvidas?, la vida…la vida se tiene que celebrar**- explicó monótonamente

**-claro…es su cumpleaños después de todo-**sonrió nostálgico**-solo el diría algo así**

**-sí, el diría algo parecido…**

El…él lo diría…..esas palabras, esas simples palabras escuchadas por voz propia, su respiración se cortó, él lo diría, si pudiese pero no podría, ¿cómo es que no lo había comprendido antes?, su cuerpo se entumió de golpe y una enorme desesperación lo invadió, como si una gran cantidad de adrenalina le hubiese sido inyectada su cuerpo respondió, comenzó a caminar en círculos desesperadamente ante la mirada sorprendida y preocupada del moreno.

Sus manos bailaban alrededor de su cuerpo, subían y bajaban frotándose a veces con su ropa y otras tirando con desesperación de su cabello, sus ojos se mantenían sorprendentemente abiertos mientras murmuraba una y otra vez palabras incomprensibles para su compañero, sintió una gran cantidad de lágrimas correr por su rostro y sus cuerpo temblar completamente, tropezó un par de veces sintiendo un intento por parte de Itachi de detener su andar.

El Uchiha lo tomo de los hombros pero Deidara se alejó de golpe sintiéndose colapsar.

**-no está….no…y-yo…él no está….ya no**

Volvió su mirada al mayor con mas que agonía en el rostro, se acercó demasiado al barandal estando a punto de caer al vacío de no ser por los fuertes brazos de Itachi que lo aprisionaron en un abrazo protector

**-no está Itachi…-** balbuceo temblando y moviéndose desesperadamente mientras sentía sus piernas fallar y la fuerte opresión en su pecho pidiendo a gritos el oxígeno que se negaba a dejar pasar**- D-danna murió….**

**-lo se Dei…lo sé-** contesto mirándolo con tristeza

El rubio comenzó a hiperventilar intentando desesperadamente de deshacer el agarre en sus brazos

**-no! No!... él no! Danna! Bastardo infeliz!no puedes hacerme esto! Sasori!**

Itachi lo sujeto con fuerza obligándolo a caer de rodillas mientras acariciaba con dulzura su espalda en un intento de frenar el ataque de su amigo, lo había visto resistir, vivir todo aquello, retener durante meses sus lágrimas fingiendo a cada segundo una sonrisa de confianza, no podía ni imaginar el dolor que ahora el rubio sentía, pero al menos intentaría apoyarlo, los fuertes gritos de su amigo llamando con insistencia a Sasori entre un llanto desgarrador lo volvieron en sí.

Escucho pasos viendo a sus compañeros demasiado cerca, llorando, sintiendo, desahogándose e ignorando por completo las miradas confusas de algunas personas cercanas, se inclinó fortaleciendo el agarre ocultando su rostro en la larga cabellera dorada dejando por fin salir su propio dolor.

**….**

Siempre fue su estación favorita del año, el otoño siempre mostraba cambio, las doradas hojas caían de los árboles danzando una inexistente melodía junto con la suave y cálida briza previa al crudo invierno, cada que pensaba en esas fechas veía imágenes de personas mayores, relajadas como esperando en la última puerta entes del final, al menos así lo pintaban en muchas películas y quizás por eso hacia constante esa relación.

La anaranjada luz tardía llegaba de lleno a las viejas hojas del libro que leía, el ambiente se sentía bastante tranquilo, no había ruido y aun cuando había actividad en la planta baja, la habitación donde se encontraba parecía una pequeña burbuja ajena al exterior, pasó la página con lentitud volviendo de vez en vez su atención hacia el pelirrojo tendido en la cama junto a él.

Su respiración era pausada pero tajante y un pequeño silbido salía de su garganta con cada exhalación, Sasori se mantenía despierto, sus parpados estaban ligeramente abiertos mirando a su alrededor, algunas veces cruzaba sus pupilas con el rubio sonriendo débilmente, otras tantas se perdía en algún punto en la pared o el cielo raso tan solo pensando, se sentía cansado pero no había dolor, no más.

Algunas risas se escucharon a lo lejos y ambos se contagiaron pensando en la travesura que seguramente Hidan o Tobi habían hecho, Deidara dejó su lectura soltando el libro en la mesa de noche, se puso de pie y se encamino a la ventana abriendo un poco el cancel, al instante una suave brisa entró a la recamara llenando con gozo los pulmones del enfermo, sonrió inhalando y disfrutando las sensaciones que ese simple rose le provocaban a su maltratado cuerpo, hacía tiempo que había decidido dejar su mente en blanco y ninguna preocupación lo embargaba, había esperado por mucho tiempo y por fin se sentía listo, no le gustaba del todo pero estaba listo.

-**Dei-** soltó en un susurro suave llamando al instante la atención del menor

**-si Danna?-** se volvió sonriendo recargado al borde de la lumbrera

**-tengo… sueño Dei-** soltó imitando su sonrisa, su rostro era tan blanco como una hoja de papel y el peso que tenía hacia unos meses se había reducido a la mitad, hundió su cuerpo contra el colchó exhalando con alivio

**-está bien, descansa más tarde te subiré algo de comer**

-**no Dei-** le interrumpió arrugando un poco el ceño pero manteniendo su sonrisa ahora cargada de un gesto de nostalgia- **"tengo sueño"**- repitió

El corazón de Deidara se detuvo de golpe, sus manos temblaron levemente desprendiéndose del pequeño muro que bordeaba el cristal, Sasori lo miraba con los ojos casi cerrados y observó cómo levantaba débilmente su mano en un intento de que la tomara, con pasos torpes se encaminó hasta estar a su lado hasta sentir el frio tacto del pelirrojo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza estrechando delicadamente la palma de su amigo, su hermano, su amante y entonces aquel "juego" de palabras que comenzó en el parque hacía ya meses recobró fuerza en su memoria, _"Un sueño eterno…por lo menos eso sería lindo"_…Con cuidado se subió en el colchón quedando junto a él, lo estrechó entre sus brazos posando su rojiza cabeza en su pecho, Sasori suspiró correspondiendo con un débil movimiento posando su mano en el brazo que lo sostenía.

El silencio invadió la estancia, tan solo ambas respiraciones, una pausada y la otra cada vez más calmada rompían con eco la quietud, el menor recostó su cabeza sobre la de Sasori acariciando con lentitud el cuerpo junto a él, un nudo se formó en su garganta forzándose así mismo a continuar.

**-está bien Sasori…está bien…descansa**

Deidara sonrió con pesar, con dolor, una triste mueca que falseaba la tranquilidad que jamás podría llegar a tener y que sin embargo sabía llenaba por completo a su compañero, lo sintió exhalar con alivio y se aferró a él con más fuerza, no escuchó nada más.

La luz del sol descendió formando cálidas sombras en los muros y una pequeña ráfaga de aire movió con presteza ambas cabelleras mezclándolas momentáneamente, el trinar de algunas aves remplazó la respiración faltante y Deidara continuaba acariciando, meciendo, confortando el ahora inerte cuerpo junto a él.

La puerta se abrió en un movimiento casual dejando en el marcó la figura de Itachi, el moreno observó la escena y al rubio sonriendo para él, no necesito más, su pechó se estrujó con fuerza y jalando algo de aire mantuvo su postura con respeto, una pequeña reverencia y cerró de nueva cuenta volviendo por donde había llegado.

Con pasos mecánicos y torpes volvió a la estancia, su mirada estaba perdida y sentía su cuerpo entero temblar levemente, chocó con Kisame al cruzar el pasillo.

**-Itachi, estas bien?...que sucede?-** pregunto tomándolo de los hombros, apenas levanto el rostro todos lo sintieron, uno de ellos se había marchado

**-hay…tenemos…llamen a una ambulancia**

Un pequeño sollozo de Konan enmudeció en el hombro de Pain, el sonido hueco de cuerpos teniendo contacto con el sofá, el piso, la mesa de centro quebrada de un golpe, lágrimas silenciosas, y el monótono pero constante_ bip_ de la línea telefónica.

**….**

Por fin la primavera terminaba, el verano llegaba y eso solo significaba una cosa, vacaciones; el calor era abrumador, claro que ellos siempre sabían cómo resolver esas pequeñeces.

Un trozo de sandía salió volando desde la loneta puesta en el jardín, los gritos y festejos se dejaron escuchar y ninguno dudó en acercarse para refrescarse con los restos de la fruta aplastada por el bate.

**-sigo yo! Mierda Kakuzu deja ahí mi sandía me toca molerla a golpes!**

El grupo de amigos disfrutaban de la tarde fuera de la casa, una pequeña alberca inflable, algunas cubetas y globos llenos de agua y una enorme cantidad de sandías (la mayoría ya hechas pedazos) adornaban el patio trasero, ninguno portaba más ropa que un traje de baño y alguna bermuda u holgada playera.

Podía parecer un juego de niños pero era una celebración, el último año de la carrera había terminado, tan solo esperando tramites de titulación cada uno de los presentes estaba a un paso de ser completamente libre.

Deidara mantenía su cabello atado en una coleta alta y tan solo algunos delgados mechones caían por su frente dejando ver sus brillantes pupilas, sonrió viendo a su alvino amigo perseguir a Kakuzu y sorbió un poco de la pajilla entro de su lata de refresco, mecía los pies sentado en el pórtico y se inclinó repentinamente para evitar el pedazo de fruta que salió disparado hacia su rostro pero Itachi no tuvo la misma suerte y cayo a su lado con la mancha roja en su mejilla.

**-genial, no pueden estar quietos por una sola vez?-** se quejó limpiándose y lamiendo los restos, el rubio sonrió.

**-déjalos es una hazaña que el idiota de Hidan lo lograra, incluso perdí una apuesta con Kisame- **bufó con falsa molestia.

**-estas feliz-** declaró el moreno sonriendo

**-como no estarlo, después de tanto sufrimiento, desveladas, gastos, exámenes…-**se detuvo sonrojado**- bueno tu sabes, por fin terminó**

**-lo sé, y me alegro mucho por ti** -Itachi se inclinó y beso sus labios suavemente- **iras a contarle?**

**-ahora? Estás loco o qué? Después de mi tortuoso examen profesional corrí como loco a decirle-** comento emocionado**- donde crees que me perdí toda la tarde?**

**-pensé que en trámites y esas cosas**

**-naaa ya habrá tiempo para eso, Danna es más importantísimo!**

Aquella hermosa sonrisa había vuelto, Deidara se dejó caer posando su cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno, cerró los ojos recordando los últimos años pero las lágrimas no volvieron como incontables veces había ocurrido, su mirada se desvió hacia el pequeño escorpión sobre su muñeca y un par de dedos se cruzaron sobre la imagen, Itachi acariciaba con insistencia esa maraca, se había vuelto una costumbre y cada que ocurría ninguno de los dos podía evitar sonreír.

Para uno la imagen de la persona que amo, amaba y amaría de por vida y para el otro la marca que su mejor amigo había dejado en el rubio para protegerlo, aquel dibujo que dejaba claro que aunque siempre le pertenecería buscaba su eterna felicidad.

Deidara se separó de golpe poniéndose de pie, Itachi lo siguió con la mirada pero le dejó andar cuando sintió un delicado beso sobre su frente, era el momento y sabía que debía dejarlo solo.

El rubio subió con seguridad las escaleras llegando al corredor de las habitaciones, sin ninguna duda y con firmeza se adentró en el antiguo cuarto de Sasori, las cosas permanecían tal cual como el último día aunque algunas cajas se veían en el suelo, le habían tomado como bodega pero nada había sido desechado.

Jaló la silla del escritorio y abrió un poco las cortinas para iluminar el lugar, se inclinó bajo el mueble y conectando el enchufe de la computadora presionó el botón de encendido, el monitor no tardó en prenderse y el wallpaper con dunas de arena adornó la pantalla, un solo archivo estaba fuera, un pequeño icono de reproducción de video con su nombre como título.

Golpeó un par de veces la superficie de la mesa con sus dedos y un repentino nerviosismo lo invadió, paseó su mirada por la pequeña alcoba, la cama perfectamente hecha, los libros de cálculo estructural y construcción a su costado, la fotografía enmarcada en la mesa de noche en donde él y Sasori sonreían con una montaña de planos en sus manos.

Afiló la mirada sobre esa imagen y como por arte de magia los nervios se fueron, sonrió volviendo su atención a la pantalla.

**-bien Danna, me prometí a mí mismo que no haría esto hasta el día de hoy, bueno no hoy exactamente pero cuando hubiese cumplido mi promesa de terminar la carrera…juntos**- sus labios se curvaron nostálgicos y abrió el cajón a su lado sacando un pequeño _post-it_- **mira que dejar esto en el separador de mi libro-** le regaño-** tienes idea de cuánto me tarde en volver a tomar ese libro?...claro que lo sabes si estoy seguro que me tienes bien cuidado-** rió pegando el papel al borde del teclado, _"revisa mi escritorio Dei. Sasori"_, leyó bufando con burla- **en definitiva lo expresivo no era lo tuyo Danna baka.**

Aspiró hondamente y dirigió la pequeña flecha blanca hasta el acceso directo, clicó dos veces y esperó.

**-bien…am…como rayos sé que esta porquería está encendida?-** se escuchó claramente a través de las bocinas pero la pantalla permanecía completamente negra- **rayos…am…instrucciones…am…para activar el video bla bla bla…micrófono en verde bla bla bla….la flecha de la barra de herramientas y….**- la tenue luz reflejo de la imagen iluminó su rostro y una sonrisa surcó sus labios al ver a Sasori sonriendo en la pantalla**- si!, lo logre!...la próxima vez le pido ayuda a Itachi-** el rubio sonrió ante el comentario sintiendo un pequeño temblor recorrer su cuerpo, sus ojos se aguaron por la emoción, jamás olvidaría esa hermosa voz pero hacía tanto que no la escuchaba, el mayor carraspeó y se acomodó frente a la cámara**- ok, ignora lo anterior Dei, estas son cosas del demonio…en fin…**

Deidara se tapó la boca con una mano y se reprimió de parar la imagen.

**-…te preguntaras:¿Por qué coño hiciste eso Sasori bastardo! Pudiste decírmelo y no dejar una jodida notita en mi artístico libro!-** imitó haciendo graciosos ademanes logrando que su compañero sonriera**- …pues porque si te hubiera dicho hubiera perdido el dramatismo-** aclaró con gracia, levantando su dedo**- m… no sé cuándo podrás ver estoy y ahora que lo pienso no sé si algún día lo veas- **el pelirrojo se vio un tanto asustado- **demonios debí pensar en eso antes…como sea, espero que lo veas, como sabes no he salido mucho de mi habitación –**señalo haciendo notar a Deidara que se encontraba recostado sobre la cama**- acabas de salir con los chicos y Kakuzu me cuida-** dijo lo último haciendo el ademán de comillas con los dedos**- ya sabes cómo es, así que tengo tiempo am… veamos, supongo que hoy es uno de esos días buenos, no me duele nada pero tampoco me puedo mover mucho, sabes algo?-** pregunto sonriendo- **ya no me molesta, es hasta cierto punto tranquilizador, sé que si te lo dijera de frente te molestarías pero en verdad es…lindo no tener ninguna preocupación.**

El video apenas empezaba y algunas lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Deidara, la mención del estado de Sasori lo incomodó, recordar lo mal que debió sentirse, el dolor, sacudió la cabeza dejando eso de lado.

**-…en un mes es mi cumpleaños Dei y solo quiero una cosa- **el mayor sonrió y se acercó a la cámara como si fuese a contar un secreto**- quiero que estés conmigo, quiero que tomes mi mano y…-**la respiración del rubio aumento, pensar que justo ese día partió, la grabación continuó**-…y que admitas que el arte es eterno-** el ojiazul no reaccionó hasta que escucho las carcajadas , se contagió**- no ya enserio…uf…dios pensé que sería más fácil, que al conectar esta cosa las palabras vendrían solas pero estoy en blanco-** Sasori sonrió apenado rascando su nuca en un gesto casual**-…te amo…**

El silencio reinó por unos segundos y por un momento su corazón se detuvo, Sasori cambió su semblante y lo miraba con seriedad

**-te amo-** repitió

**-no…puedo dejar de pensar en lo insuficientes que son esas palabras para reflejar lo que siento por ti…pero te amo Dei**

El llanto corrió, el rostro del rubio estaba completamente empapado y no podía separar su mirada de la ahora lejana y pixeleada del su compañero, por un segundo, un breve instante se sintió observado como si la imagen frente a él fuera real.

**-…sé que, te lo he dicho muchas veces, tantas que la frase pierde sentido y solo ahí, y no te vayas a burlar he-**advirtió con falso enojo- **…es solo ahí cuando pienso que la eternidad no es como pensé, si algo tan puro como lo que siento pierde sentido aunque sea en un aspecto tan banal como el lenguaje…-**rió con ironía**- vaya… no le veo la gracia –** el rubio acompañó su risa entre el llanto**- bueno…estoy seguro que lo sabes, serás un mocoso pero eres listo…quiero pedirte un favor pero no me atrevo a hacerlo cuando llegues porque seguro salgo herido**

Sasori guardó silencio unos segundos.

**-…quiero que seas feliz Dei…sé que será difícil y dolerá, pero también sé que puedes hacerlo, he hablado con Itachi y le he pedido que cuide de ti, pero no me malinterpretes!-** se apresuró**-… él te quiere, desde hace mucho-**sonrió**- solo él te quiere como yo y sé que tu aprenderás a corresponderle**

Hacía tiempo que la culpabilidad se había perdido dentro de él, Itachi siempre lo había a poyado y en algún momento de su vida había tenido que elegir entre el moreno y Sasori, el pelirrojo siempre habría ganado pero después de todo se dio una oportunidad, su pecho se encogió al escuchar las palabras de pelirrojo, lo conocía demasiado bien.

**-si…se lo que estás pensando y te podría asegurar que es mi nuevo súper poder el leer la mente- **se mofó-** pero no Dei, te conozco tanto como tú a mí y sé que sabes que no me molestará**

Un sonido hueco se escuchó en la grabación y Sasori desvió su mirada en lo que era dirección hacia la puerta.

**-…bueno, creo que no tardaste tanto, puedo escuchar como discutes con Hidan… me voy no quiero que me veas con esto, se supone que no debo hacerlo**- sonrió como si acabara de hacer una travesura y observó la cámara-**siempre estaré contigo…no lo olvides…eternamente en cada efímero segundo***

Deidara lo vio sonreír una vez más y el video terminó, no lo reprodujo, no cerró la ventana y no limpió las lágrimas de su rostro, muy por el contrario estas aumentaron, caían y caían sin detenerse, su vista comenzaba a nublarse y sus ojos a arder y entonces se restregó las manos contra los parpados, fuerte, temblando y aunque ajenamente pareciera una imagen desgarradora una enorme sonrisa rompía el cuadro, una pequeña risa se escuchó y seguía limpiando su rostro, su pecho tembló y la pequeña espina que hasta ese día permanecía ancada a él se trozó, la paz llegó y mientras escuchaba las risas y los gritos de sus amigos como música de fondo un rayo de sol entro por la ventana, una mano se posó en su hombro, su sonrisa no se borró.

En aquella habitación las pequeñas partículas de polvo parecían diamantinas entre la cálida luz dando forma a aquella figura invisible que como sombra lucía junto a él, solo en aquella habitación.

**FIN**

…**dios, por jashin! TTwTT he llorado al escribirlo y he visualizado cada cuadro como si de una película se tratase, sé que muy probablemente caí en clichés y no me importa, sé que fui cruel al matar a danna y no me importa (bueno si pero así era la historia XD), en verdad les agradezco mucho por haberme acompañado (y a ti kanda por haberme apoyado) durante esta historia, gla! Gracias por ayudarme con la frasecilla es lo único que me faltaba xD, y mary(****TheLoveIsArt****) un verdadero honor saber que seguiste esta historia.**

**Debo decir que es de los fics que más he disfrutado hacer y con el que más he sufrido, odio cuando un personaje que amo muere pero rayos! Esta historia nació así desde un principio en mi cabeza, no se cuanto tarde en terminar pero sé que fue mucho desde la publicación del primer capi, y por primera (segunda kisas) vez en mi vida estoy completamente conforme con el final, personalmente es el capítulo que más me ha gustado, pero como toda buena lectora (porque si yo leo muuuuuuuchos fics XD) espero ansiosa su opinión.**

**Nuevamente gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente fic! w**

***un negrito en el arroz, bueno al menos aquí en México es un dicho muy coloquial como lo diferente entre lo común.**

***Danna después de entrega, bueno es mas que nada una referencia personal, en este fic dei y saso son estudiantes de arquitectura y créanme que las noches des pues de entrega de proyecto decir que uno parece zombi es poco XD**

***sexshop…o.O aunque no lo crean, a una compañera en la facultad eso mismo le toco de proyecto un semestre XD**

***eternamente cada efímero segundo. No pude evitar poner un simil de la hermosa frase que lei hace algunos años en un fic de MagdalenaSc ( si es que no me equivoco en el nombre sorry), mi primer fic yaoi sasodei es de esta autora TTwTT**

***finalmente la fecha que puse en la lápida de saso como sabrán es su fecha de nacimiento, el año un tanto al azar considerando el año en el que estamos, nada especial y la muerte el mismo día más que nada como referencia a lo que Saso dice "celebrar la vida y no homenajear la muerte", un mismo día, vida y muerte nwn**


End file.
